


Most Secrets Come With A Price

by NerdyAddict



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternative Universe - No Arrow, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, OHFAT, kind of college au, olicity hiatus-fic-a-thon, secrets and mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:17:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 37,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyAddict/pseuds/NerdyAddict
Summary: Oliver Queen wants to get his life back in order. He seeks out an old friend, Felicity Smoak, believing she is the one person who can help him. With years passed and both having grown, will spending so much time together forever change their relationship? But not all is as it seems. When secrets, the past, family, and life, all start to unravel before him, can Oliver trust anyone?





	1. Summer Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Okay so this is my contribution to the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon on tumblr arranged by thebookjumper , we will get a prompt each Wednesday from now until Arrow season 6 airs. And I have decided I will convert said prompts into a multichapter fic. SO this is really hard for me, I am a planner! So this has had minimum planning, and should be updated weekly (unless life intervenes) so join me on this crazy ride that I have no idea where it's going, until I get the prompt each Wednesday :P (also each chapter title will be the prompt)...

Oliver stretched as he leant against his bike. He had the helmet placed on the back as he waited just outside her apartment block, for her to return. He checked his phone again noting the late hour before he let out a heavy sigh. Felicity Smoak was his only hope, she was the smartest person he knew and hopefully the kindest. If anyone could help him in his hour of need, then it was her. He wrapped his arms over his chest, his leather jacket creaking slightly as he glanced around him.

He knew students didn't always live in the best of places but this street seemed worse than it did in the Glades of Star City, which was saying something. He'd basically stayed with his bike in fear of someone stealing it, that and she wasn't in when he arrived. He'd been informed by an elderly lady through the comms of her building, that she was apparently working till midnight.

He shuffled on his feet when he noticed a small figure rushing in his direction. She was wearing a black coat that she was basically holding around herself. Her hair was black, and her head was down as she searched her pocket for something, presumably her keys. He froze in place as he blinked at the girl as she rushed passed, literally paying him no attention.

"Felicity?" he asked taking a step closer as her whole body tensed and froze before him. Her keys hung in the lock. She turned slowly to face him, and he could still tell it was her from her soft blue eyes, even if she was dressed completely differently.

"Oliver?" What the hell are you doing here?" she asked looking completely confused.

"I needed to talk."

"So you turned up on my doorstep at midnight? On the first day of summer vacation I might add too."

"Actually I got here earlier but your neighbour said you were working, but she refused to tell me where," he answered with a shrug. "And I know it's the start of summer vacation, that was a deliberate action."

"You know there is such thing as a telephone, Oliver."

"I was in the area," he responded with another shrug and he watched as she raised her eyebrows skeptical. She tilted her head and placed a hand on her hip, looking exactly as she did 3 years ago with the attitude to match. He just stared at her as she stared at him.

With a resigned sigh she turned back to the door. "You better come in then."

* * *

They walked up the stairs in silence, as Felicity lead the way. She never said a word as she unlocked her flat door and opened it for him to step in. She flicked on the main light as she followed him in. Oliver was genuinely shocked to find the room so colourful after seeing her appearance downstairs. In the light of her home he noted her jet black hair had purple streaks running through it. Then he starred properly into the room, the bright red brick walls, the white couch covered in a multi-coloured throw he recognised instantly. She had flowers around the place, and bright pictures hanging on the walls. Her coffee table was full of books and papers, a small old fashioned box TV sat in the corner and there was an array of computer parts around the place. He glanced towards the kitchen area, which was also adorned in colour. Even the toaster and kettle were a deep fuchsia to match the cushion seats on the small table and chairs. The space was tiny but it was full of character.

"It's..."

"I know it's nothing like what you're used to, but this is what I call home." She typed the code into the alarm system and then placed the locks on the door.

"No, no this is... Wonderful." She frowned then staring at him. "It's nice to see. It isn't like this at mine."

"Well you do live in a mansion," she mumbled as she walked past him, dropping her keys into the bowl on the coffee table.

"Well yeh but that's my parents, not mine," he replied placing his helmet on the floor and his keys with hers.

She cringed then at his words. "Sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, you know what it was like. How much money we have and you never wanted any part of that." She couldn't help but laugh. "What?" he asked shaking his head.

"Oh believe me having a part of that money right now would be amazing! But I was never going to take your family's money Oliver, not after everything they did for me."

"You were a kid Felicity. We could have paid for a top end flat, paid your fees here..." he mumbled and she rolled her eyes.

"Make yourself at home." She gestured around, ignoring his statement. "I'm going in my room to get changed."

"Thank you," he replied.

"No problem."

He watched as she peeled her coat off showing her blue diner uniform underneath. The baby blue definitely didn't match the rest of her look, but it clung to her figure and he couldn't help but appreciate the woman now before him. He blinked as she folded her coat up and spun around. He licked his lips, because the view from the front was amazing but the back was damn good too. Her ass was perfect, peachy and round in the figure hugging uniform. He couldn't pull his eyes away until she disappeared through the door, that must have lead to her bedroom.

Oliver shook his head, nope he wasn't going there. He couldn't go there not with his baby sisters friend, even if she had grown into a gorgeous young woman. He pulled his leather jacket off placing it over a kitchen chair as he walked over to the fridge. He needed to keep his mind busy, and from thinking about her on the other side of the door.

* * *

"Errrmmm what are you doing?" Felicity asked walking into the kitchen to see him cooking.

He glanced in her direction, she'd changed into her pyjamas, a simple purple tank top with black pyjama pants. "I'm cooking. Why don't you trust me in your kitchen?" he teased.

"Well I've never seen you cook."

"Just because you didn't see it doesn't mean I didn't." She raised an eyebrow skeptically, crossing her arms over her chest. "You looked like you'd come from a long night at work and I wanted to thank you for letting me in, and hearing me out." He shrugged as he turned to fully look at her. Her makeup was gone and she now had a pair of glasses perched on the end of her nose. "You have new glasses." he said without thought.

"I..." She blushed slightly, looking away before she glanced back up. "I do, and I wear contacts mainly but my eyes ache-"

"Well I think they suit you." And her mouth fell open.

She cleared her throat before she sat down at the table watching him. "So what are you making?"

"Noodle omelette," he responded turning back to the stove.

"Noodle omelette?"

"Yeh, using the leftovers in your fridge."

"How do you know how to cook then?" she asked still a little surprised.

"You remember our housekeeper Raisa, well when I was younger she used to teach us how to make things and then when I went to college I just kind of liked to do it." He shrugged. "I guess you don't cook with how sparse in food this place is?" He glanced at her then.

"I can cook, not anything extravagant, pasta, rice, noodles..." she answered. "I just barely have the time, so I tend to eat takeout, or leftovers from the diner."

He nodded then as he sprinkled some cheese onto the top of the omelette. "Is that what you do then Felicity? Work in a diner I mean."

"Is that judgement I hear?"

He turned fully to look at her, unable to hide the frown nursing his brow. "No, not at all. I'm just curious."

She stared at him for a long moment. "I do go to college too."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm well aware you're a college student at MIT." He turned placing the omelette under her grill before turning to the sink and washing the pots he had used.

"Yeh this is my final summer, it's my last year in the fall."

"Last year?" He turned again glancing at her. He looked her up and down: where had the time gone? "You're 19 now."

She laughed then. "Well done with the math."

He shook his head huffing out a laugh. "Seriously though..."

"Yes I'm 19, Oliver."

He froze, his name on her lips made something in his chest tightened but he brushed it off. "It's gone so fast and you've grown so much," he replied still a little stunned by the woman before him.

"Yes well that's what 3 years of not seeing each other does," she answered, her eyes looking him up and down. He blinked unable to look away from her and she stared right back. They seemed locked in this moment.

He shook his head when she tore her gaze away, remembering the omelette. He turned back to the grill pulling it out, then walked to the table slipping it onto the plate. Felicity watched him as he placed the pan in the sink and came back to sit opposite her with two forks in hand.

"I hope you don't mind sharing," he said.

"No of course not, we used to share at the mansion, remember?" She smiled warmly for a second. "But I will get myself a glass of wine, do you want some?" she asked standing up.

"Well I have to drive back to Star City," he answered.

"Oliver it's late, you can sleep on the sofa."

"You might not want that when I talk to you," he mumbled.

"Well either way." She shrugged. "I don't expect you to drive home this late!" So she easily poured them each a glass of red wine. "Also I know I shouldn't be drinking, but-"

"It's okay." He laughed a little. "I mean I can't say anything about underage drinking with my past."

"I don't drink all the time, I actually prefer coffee, like seriously give me that as an IV... But this was a gift from my mom-"

"Honestly, you don't need to explain plus you're a lot smarter than me. I mean you're 19 and a year from graduation so you have to be," he said as he took a fork full of omelette. "You can eat I promise it's safe." He nodded towards the food.

She picked up her fork and dove in, as soon as it passed her lips she let out a sigh of appreciation. "How the hell did you make that taste so good?" She asked before getting another fork full.

He laughed unable to stop smiling at her reaction, he could see her shoulders relaxing as she practically melted into the seat. "It's just thrown together, seriously if I could cook you Cordon bleu you'd truly love that." She sighed again as the pair finished off the omelette in silence.

Once Felicity had swallowed her final piece she looked at him tilting her head. "You are not what I expected Oliver Queen."

"What do you mean?" he asked with a frown.

"Well considering you just cooked that amazing meal, and I know of your reputation."

"You know of my reputation?" he asked unable to hide his smirk. "Have you been keeping an eye on me, Miss Smoak?"

"No, Mr Queen. Your sister talks to me."

"Ah, so I guess you've heard all my many faults."

She shrugged in response leaving him a little confused. "I think there's more to it all."

Oliver felt something swell in his chest again but shook it off. "So what are you studying then?"

"A Masters degree in Cyber Security and Computer Sciences." She shrugged pushing her glasses up her nose. "I like technology."

"I know," he said with a soft smile. "I remember all the computer parts you used to have around the house."

She glanced down and away from his gaze before she spoke. "So why are you here in Boston, Oliver?"

"Thea." He sat a little straighter. "She goes to college in Boston."

"I am aware, I do still see her," she commented. "Even if she studies Fashion Design and it's wildly different from me."

"Well you two became quick friends, so opposites must work." Oliver stared at her for a second as he processed those words. "But I mean she's always been into fashion and an inspiration to our family, but you... You're a genius. You're 19, in your final year of a master's degree."

"I'm sure you didn't come here to praise my intelligence Oliver. So what's the problem?"

"I need your help," he mumbled unable to look at her.

"Well what with?"

"I work at Queen Consolidated, or rather I'm training," he started.

"You don't seem too happy about that," she interrupted.

"It's not that, I just..." He sighed as she sat there patiently. "I don't know what I want."

"I'll tell you a secret, not many people do." She smiled then. "Most make it up as they go along, I'm not 100% sure what I will be doing after college but that's okay. We just have to keep trying as long as we're happy."

He let his shoulders sag as he let those words settle over him. "Happy..." he whispered.

"Are you happy Oliver?" She frowned staring at him.

"Of course I am," he responded instantly showing his trademark grin but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Then why are you here in my house on a Saturday morning?"

"Well some would say that's fun." He winked at her and she shook her head rolling her eyes.

"Stop that, stop it right now." She sighed staring at him, never wavering as she spoke. "Stop pretending to be this," she gestured at him, "it's not real."

"What and your new look is?" he snapped back.

"We all hide behind masks, but you don't need to pretend to be happy, not here, no one here is going to judge you. I've never judged you," she said with a shrug. "I'm poor Oliver, I'm working every spare minute between my classes to live. I'm going to work all summer at a crappy diner, just to save to attend a family wedding where I'll finally see my mom for the first time in years, but be alone because my boyfriend and I split up. I'm working hard to survive, and everything you see in this space is second hand." She sighed rubbing her temple. "Life is hard Oliver, but we have to have hope, hope that things will get better."

"You don't know what it's like," he mumbled. "I'm expected to be something... Someone. I've been kicked out of 4 colleges in the last 3 years. I don't have a degree to show for it. The woman I was expected to marry finally had enough of my antics, and is now engaged to my best friend. My baby sister just handed my ass to me on plate. My parents want me to attend summer classes at Star City University to finish my degree, whilst shadowing at QC. They want me to grow up and prove myself because the board think I am a joke. I have spent the last 6 months trying to show everyone I can be serious, but... But it's not enough."

"Hey." She stretched her hand out across the table landing on top of his. "Breathe, that sounds like a lot." She squeezed his hand and he tried hard to give her smile.

"But what do you want Oliver?"

"To show them I've turned my life around, and I know that looks odd seeing as I'm here... god I'm such a screw up," he grumbled then feeling a little broken.

"You can still put things right, you have to take it a step at a time." She smiled softly at him. "But which part of that, if any, do you need my help with?"

"Tutor me," he whispered. "You're the smartest person I know, and if anyone can help me study and focus and do all of this and get a degree it's you."

"You want me to tutor you in business?" she asked skeptically. "That I know nothing about."

"You probably could read a book and understanding everything," he answered truthfully.

"Don't you want a trained professional? A person that actually knows what they're doing?"

"I would rather a friend," he answered unable to hide his sad smile.

"But... I don't..."

"You're super smart, super organised and I know your study plans will work. I'll pay you," he added quickly.

"Oliver-" she began to scold.

"No I don't want you to have to work in that diner and be miserable. Come back to Queen Mansion for the summer, help me, stay with me and I'll pay you. I'll pay the rent and bills for this place and give you $5,000 dollars."

"Oliver that's way too much!" she answered.

"No it's not. I don't want to take advantage Felicity, but I need help." She stared at him hard, her face searching for something, her eyes flitting all over the place.

"What?" he finally asked after a long pause.

"Are you doing this for you?" she asked.

"I want to prove myself."

"But for you or for them?"

"Does it matter?" he enquired with a shrug.

"I remember 17 year old you, who wanted to be a Police Officer, who wanted to fight crime and for justice with his girlfriend."

"Things change," he answered with a mumble, not meeting her eyes.

"I understand that, but you were working so hard for that."

"Just let it go," he snapped and he watched her eyes widened. "I'm sorry," he added quickly. "But please drop it."

"Fine, for now," she replied crossing her arms over her chest. "But we will be revisiting this."

"Fine," he grumbled looking down.

"So, you really want me to spend all of summer vacation with you?"

"Please," he answered. "I need you."

He watched her cheeks flush a little as she nodded. "Okay, but give me 2 weeks to sort everything out."

"Fine, but I will pay for your flight," he added quickly and she shook her head clearly about to disagree. "We can argue about this all at a later date, but right now lets not."

"Fine," she mumbled tilting her head at him. She slowly stood up placing the plates in the sink. "We better get some sleep," she said gesturing to the sofa.

"Right, of course," he replied.

"You can use the blanket." She gestured to the sofa.

"You still have it?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeh well it reminds me of home."

"Home?" he asked.

"Well the Queen Mansion," she replied quickly. "It was my home for a little while, and I like to remember my time there." She took a deep breath. "Anyway I'll just go fetch you some pillows," she said heading to her room looking slightly embarrassed.  
He stood up and made his way over to the sofa, he sat down pulling off his shoes as she returned with 2 pillows.

"Here." She placed them down beside him.

"Thank you Felicity," he answered.

"No problem Oliver."

"Well goodnight."

"Goodnight Oliver," she said as she headed back to her room. "Sleep well."


	2. Eye Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Okay so this is my contribution to the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon on tumblr arranged by @thebookjumper , so this is my multichapter fic using the prompts. Thank you for the support, and I hope you guys enjoy the crazy ride with me as I struggle to get this done each week LOL. So enjoy!

Oliver stood in the airport waiting for Felicity scanning the whole area for her dark hair, and dark clothes. He had given her 2 weeks and she had agreed to come back to Star City, to tutor him. He sighed as he felt his world shifting around him, he needed to talk to her and just at that moment he saw her, in her usual black attire with purple accessories.

"Felicity," he shouted with a wave and she merely waved back pulling a small purple suitcase behind her. "Hey," he said when she was close enough.

"Hi," she responded.

"May I take your bag?" he offered and she stared up at him skeptically.

"I'm more than capable Oliver," she answered before she continued to walk towards the exit.

"Of course."

"So what's the plan?" she asked. "Please tell me you didn't come on your bike today."

"Oh no, our new security man Mr Diggle is driving," Oliver replied and she seemed to slow her pace down, a small frown appearing on her face. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, yes totally fine," she replied with a shake of her head and a fake smile on her face.

"Felicity, I have something to ask you. You can totally say no, and I will sort it the moment we get back to the mansion-"

"What?" She asked glancing up at him.

"Well I mentioned that I went to see you, to my parents."

"And?" she asked still walking steady.

"They inadvertently believe we're couple," he mumbled, completely unsure of what her reaction would be.

"WHAT?" she said stopping dead in her tracks.

He turned slowly unable to hide the sag of his shoulders. "I told them, you were coming to spend all vacation with me, and they took that to mean as an actual couple."

"You're kidding me!?" she replied with an exasperated sigh.

"Yeh, they said that you can stay in my room."

Her eyes widened instantly, a steady blush appearing on her cheeks before she glanced down taking a deep breath. "We are not sharing a room," she deadpanned.

"I said the same, but mom said that we're both adults and there would be no point in having separate rooms."

"Great!" she answered with a shake of her head.

"They actually think it will be good for my image," he muttered.

"They?" she asked frowning at him.

"The board, my parents," he mumbled, rubbing a hand at the back of his neck uncomfortably. "But you can totally say no, I don't expect you to pretend to be my girlfriend, Felicity."

He glanced up to meet her eyes, she was staring at him a small frown on her face as she just looked into him. He shuffled under her gaze but did not break the eye contact.

"Fine," she grumbled. "But I am having the bed."

"What? Really?" he answered completely stunned.

"Well if we share a room we can hit your studying hard," she replied with a shrug.

"So, you're willing to pretend to be my girlfriend all summer?"

"Well considering we're gonna be spending the majority of it together anyway, why not let them think that, if it helps you with your image at the company," she replied.

"Are you sure? Because I don't wanna force you into anything-"

"Oliver you aren't," she answered holding her hand up to stop him. "We're adults, we have lived with each other before."

"Yes in the house, not in the same room," he replied.

She shrugged. "We'll deal with it." She grabbed her suitcase again and headed towards the exit. Oliver couldn't help but be stunned at how well she had seemed to take it. He watched her walk away for awhile before he did a slight jog to catch up with her. "So what's the plan then?" she asked as he fell into step beside her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well how long have we been dating? How are we going to break up in the end? Are we playing this as casual or are we in a serious relationship?" she asked with a shrug.

"I... hadn't thought about it," he mumbled in response.

"Well that's great," she replied sarcastically.

"I was put on the spot," he answered.

"I can tell," she mumbled with a shake of her head.

"We've only just started dating," he answered off the top of his head. "We've been chatting to each other for several months, when I asked for your help with my summer application."

"Okay," she answered with a nod.

"And me going to see you 2 weeks ago was the start of our relationship, and it's a relationship. Not casual."

"All sounds plausible," she agreed. "And not far from the truth."

"The best lies are laden in truth," he answered and that caught her attention.

She turned her head looking at him. "Where'd you hear that?"

"My dad, he used to say it about keeping surprises, and you know with business," he answered with a shrug. She merely nodded her head.

"And the break up?" she asked.

"I dunno," he answered honestly.

"Well if we make it a mutual thing," she mused aloud. "Something like the distance," she suggested.

"Sure," he answered. "We'll figure that out later."

"Well as long as you don't actually fall in love with me," she joked.

"Who says you won't fall in love with me Smoak?" he teased back, and her cheeks flushed instantly the sunlight highlighting it as they stepped outside.

"Oh you wish," she answered with a cheek grin. "So where's the car?"

"My parents insisted on that." He grasped her shoulders turning her slightly towards the limousine.

"What?" she answered. "Why would they send that?"

"Privacy," he answered. "Truthfully I don't know."

"Privacy?" She asked.

"Yeh the press have become a little obsessive lately, what with talks of my dad running for the Mayor's office."

"Oh..." she answered as they slowly walked over.

Instantly Diggle stepped out from behind the wheel, heading towards them. "Sir, ma'am I'm John Diggle, my friends call me Diggle or Dig," he said taking Felicity hand.

She seemed to be shaking a little nervously as she responded. "Nice to meet you John, I'm Felicity, Felicity Smoak."

"I hear you'll be our guest for over the summer," he added with a smile releasing her hand.

"I will," she replied, her voice seeming shaky.

"I'll just take your bag," he answered taking it from her grasp and she nodded.

"We'll get in Diggle, and we'll have the barrier up if that's okay," Oliver said.

"Of course Sir," he replied, not batting an eyelid.

Oliver opened the door for Felicity and she slipped inside. He followed close behind, and instantly presses the button to raise the barrier between them and the driver.  
"You don't think, he thinks that we're up to something back here."

"Probably," he answered. "But that's not a bad thing if we're meant to be together."

"True," she replied.

"So, I'm going to double your pay," he answered and he watched her entire face screw up then turn into utter shock.

"What? Why?"

"Because as well as being my tutor, you now have to pretend to be my girlfriend. It is a lot more work and I feel you should be compensated."

"Oliver, there is really no need."

"Listen, I know this is totally business, so nothing dodgy I promise," he answered. "I just want to pay you for your time. I have the money, and you need it, so please take it."

"Fine," she huffed out crossing her arms over her chest. "But just because I am pretending doesn't mean I have to be the dutiful girlfriend. I won't bend to your every whim."

"I expect nothing less Felicity. I don't want you to change who you are, ever," he replied honestly and she stared at him for a moment. "So you set the rules, you tell me how far we can go."

"Touching?" she asked placing her hand on his arm.

He smiled at her small gesture as he placed his hand on her shoulder, his thumb rubbing her collarbone as he squeezed it slightly. "That okay?" he whispered as her pupils seemed to dilate.

"Yeh, yeh totally fine," she rushed out, her hand squeezing his arm.

"And the small of your back when we walk?" he asked.

"Back yes, butt no," she answered still staring into his gaze.

He couldn't pull his eyes away as he continued. He chuckled before speaking. "Of course."

"Dancing?" she asked.

"I don't dance," he answered.

"That's a shame," she mumbled and he frowned slightly at her. "With arms like yours, and natural leadership, dancing seems your type of thing," she rushed out, her cheeks darkening once more.

He couldn't help but laugh. "I'll just take your word for it," he answered but her eyes never wavered. "Hand holding?" he asked.

She slipped her hand from his arm, moving it back up to take the hand still on her shoulder. He let her take it, loosely placing her hand in his bringing it between them. He felt a shiver run slightly down his spine but he ignored it. "Yes," she answered a little breathlessly.

He stared at her awhile, trying to figure out her reaction when he pulled her hand up to his lips. He kissed her knuckles briefly. "Kissing?" he murmured against her skin, still not pulling his eyes from hers. He felt her body shiver under his touch, her teeth briefly nibbled on her bottom lip.

"Within reason," she answered. "But never on the lips."

"Of course," he answered bring their hands back down. "Hugs?"

"Of course," she replied with a smile, her eyes sparkling. "What about looks?"

"Looks?"

"You know, like this." She gestured between them. "We haven't exactly broke eye contact since getting in the car..."

"I think that one might be all us," he whispered, the atmosphere around him starting to change. He could see her swallow hard but her eyes never wavered.

A gentle tap came to the middle console as a voice came over the speakers. "We've arrived Mr Queen," Diggle's voice said.

Instantly she looked away, her hand pulling out of his as Oliver pressed the button to bring the middle board down. "Thank you Mr Diggle."

John nodded in response before he got out and opened the door for Oliver. He stepped out, holding his hand out for Felicity to take as Diggle retrieved her suitcase.  
"I'll have it taken to your room ma'am."

"Please call me Felicity," she answered stepping out the car.

"Of course, Felicity."

"Thank you Diggle," she replied with a nervous smile as he stepped towards the house.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"Well I did leave Queen Mansion when I was 17 and haven't exactly been back since, apart from the odd fleeting visit with Thea," she mumbled, her eyes glancing around the place.

"It hasn't changed," he whispered slipping his hand to the small of her back.

Instantly her head shot up to his, her eyes widening as he lead them to the door. "I'm sure it hasn't, but it's just feels different now," she mumbled.

"Well of course," he answered as he reached the door. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she answered taking a deep breathe. He shook his head as he pushed the door open. He watched her face as they stepped in. "Gosh is just as beautiful as I remember," she mumbled stepping in before him as he closed the door behind them.

"Good," He answered and she turned to look at him with a beaming smile. "It makes it easier when you enjoy being here."

"I always loved it here Oliver, the gardens, the library, the art collection. It was like something out of a movie," she answered honestly.

"Well you are always welcome here, Felicity," Moira's voice drew her attention and Oliver looked up to see his mother standing in the doorway to the lounge.

"Mrs Queen."

"Moira, dear, as I've told you many times," she answered with a warm smile and holding her arms out for her.

Felicity walked up slowly hugging her tightly as Oliver followed close behind. "Thank you Moira, for agreeing for me to stay here."

"Oh sweetie, you have no idea what it means to me to see you and Oliver together," she answered reaching up to pat Olivers cheek gently. "It wasn't all that of a surprise to be honest."

"What?" they both replied in unison, as they looked at her.

She chuckled a little turning to Felicity first. "Oh come now, it was so very obvious you had a crush on him." Felicity's eyes widened before Moira turned to Oliver. "And she always brought out this different side to you. Someone who wanted to be better."

Oliver couldn't help but be completely struck as he glanced at Felicity to see she'd turned beetroot red, her eyes trained on the floor. "But... you always seemed happy with me dating Laurel."

"Oh she was a lovely girl, but you just didn't seem to click like she does with Tommy," Moira answered. Felicity's eyes shot up, clearly shocked to hear about Laurel and Tommy.

"So Felicity and I, click?"

"Well I think you two are the ones who made that decision," she teased lightly, looking at them both with an easy smile.

"Yes I guess we are," Felicity mumbled.

"Anyway, I had Raisa tidy up your room a little."

"Mom I'm not a child," Oliver groaned.

"That's debatable," Felicity teased with a small wink and even Moira laughed. He glared at her.

"I had her change the sheets too because Felicity deserves clean sheets," she added.

"I could have stayed in another room," Felicity rushed out.

"Oh don't be silly dear, we're not idiots. We are all very aware you're both adults, and there's no point in denying that fact," she answered so nonchalantly. Oliver glanced at Felicity to see her looking up at him, her cheeks flushing even deeper. "I mean if these looks are anything to go by, then sharing the same room is probably a good thing for all of us," Moira mumbled.

Oliver watched as Felicity instantly turned her head from him, her cheeks somehow deepening in colour further and a shocked expression on her face which she tried to hide. "Mother," Oliver scolded turning to look at her.

"What?" she answered with a mischievous smile.

"We haven't been dating that long," he answered running a hand at the back of his neck.

"Oh please, that means nothing these days," she answered with a wave of her hand.

"We should probably go and unpack," Oliver answered feeling his own cheeks flushed slightly, as he tried to change the subject.

"Oh of course," Moira answered with a smile. "I hope you will come to dinner this evening?"

"Of course," Felicity answered with a smile. "It'll be nice having family dinners again."

"Well good," She replied. "Oh, and Thea and her boyfriend should be arriving some point over the next week or so."

"Thea's coming?" Oliver asked.

"Of course, and when she heard about you two, she insisted on coming home for the summer for a little while."

"Thea knows?" Felicity squeaked out.

"Oh yes dear, I presumed you two had told her."

"Nope," Oliver answered.

"Oh well, I appear to have let the cat out the bag," she answered. "But if you're going to be spending all summer here, and attending work functions together, it won't exactly be quiet for long."

"Well we don't want to parade it all around town mom," Oliver added quickly.

"Sadly Oliver, we both know what this city is like with us," she answered with a sad smile. "So I wouldn't be surprised if the press weren't already speculating."

"The press are really that bad?" Felicity asked with a small frown, glancing between them.

"They've gotten worse over the last few years, my dear," Moira answered.

"Yes, they treat us like celebrities," Oliver mumbled. "They want to know everything about us."

"And I'm going to be a part of that now?" Felicity asked.

"We'll keep you as protected as possible," Moira answered clasping her hand. "So don't you worry at all. You're perfectly safe, and you two have all the privacy you need here," she added with a smile.

"Thank you," Felicity answered smiling back and Oliver couldn't help but smile too.

"Anyway, I shall leave you two to it, I have a lunch date," Moira said.

"Okay, see you later mom," Oliver replied placing his hand to the bottom of Felicity's spine and turning them towards the stairs. Moira said nothing instead disappearing to another room.

"Oh god! We forgot about Thea," Felicity mumbled.

"That's what you took from that conversation?" he asked with a laugh.

"No, but Thea's the one more likely to kill me, us!" she rushed out.

"It's fine, we'll deal with it," he answered not moving his hand from the small of her back as they made their way up the stairs. She stared at him but she said nothing, just giving him a glance of acknowledgement with her sparkling blue eyes staring into his.


	3. Taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Okay so this is my contribution to the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon on tumblr arranged by @thebookjumper, so this is my multichapter fic using the prompts. Firstly massive thanks @mel-loves-all for the amazing art work, thank you all for the support, and as always I hope you enjoy!

They made their way to his room in silence, both stealing glances at each other before he stopped outside his door. "So ermm, if anything isn't to your liking or taste we can change it," he said his hand grasping the doorknob leaving her back.

"Oliver, I'm not changing anything in your room," she answered.

"I just want you to be comfortable," he replied.

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Oliver," she reassured him with a smile. He nodded as he turned the handle and pushed the door open. He stepped inside holding it open for her to follow.

"So, welcome," he said as he closed the door behind her. He turned around to see her mouth open and eyes wide.

"Holy hell your room is as big as my apartment," she declared glancing around the whole space. He watched her eyes flittering from his king-sized bed, to the TV built into the bottom of it, the desk by the far wall, and the sofa and coffee table near the bay window. Her eyes finally came to a rest on the two doors on the opposite side of the room.

"That's the built in wardrobe and ensuite bathroom," he directed to each door as he spoke.

"Can I look?"

"I told you, you have to live here all summer, mi casa es su casa, so you have free reign." He gestured.

"Okay," she answered timidly stepping forward. She pulled the door open to the built in wardrobe first. Instantly he heard her gasp. "Hell this room is the same size as my actual bedroom," she mumbled.

"Well you don't have to sleep in there, Felicity."

"I could," she answered. "I literally would fit in here," she added with a shake of her head, stepping back out.

"Well then, you might want to sleep in the bath too," he replied and she turned to look at him with a confused frown before undoing the door to the ensuite.

"Holy frack!" she exclaimed. "You have a jacuzzi bath! Hell it could fit a couple of people in that thing."

"Yep," he answered from where he stood leaning against the doorframe, watching her.

"You have so much space! Hell you have 2 toilets, a walk in shower and a double vanity," she said walking around in a shocked state.

"Yes and as I said, you are free to use it all." He gestured around the space.

"How the hell did I never see your room before?" she asked stepping past him and into the main room once more.

"Well I didn't exactly spend much time in here, other than to sleep," he answered with a shrug.

"I'd have just stayed in here if I had this room."

Oliver laughed with a small shake of his head. "Well you can do that now if you want."

"That is tempting, but I'm not sure Thea or your parents would allow that," she mumbled.

"You'd be surprised," he answered running a hand at the back of his neck. "But anyway you should unpack," he added quickly gesturing to her case on his bed.

"Ah yes," she answered.

"Take up as much room in the wardrobe as you like, there is a lot of free space. Although you don't appear to have brought much clothing with you," he commented.

"I'm a light packer," she replied with a shrug.

"Well hey, if you need anything just let me know-"

"No, I don't need clothes, Oliver."

He threw his arms up in defence. "I won't push my luck anymore."

"Good, but as soon as I unpack we can get right into your studying if you want? I got all the study packs from your professors, so we have all the material and we can hit the ground running."

"Sure," he answered. "I'll go get us some refreshments and snacks, I have a feeling we're gonna be here awhile."

"Oh good plan," she replied pulling her laptop from her case, and placing it on his desk. "I'll just unpack and set up, so take your time," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Sure thing," he answered heading out the room.

Oliver froze when he entered the kitchen, the room was abuzz with different chefs all rushing around. "Mr. Oliver?" Raisa called out.

"Oh Raisa what's going on?"

"Many cooks, for big dinner tonight."

"What?"

"Your mom wanted to be special," she answered with a nod.

"Well it certainly smells nice in here," he commented. "But I was hoping to get some snacks and drinks for Felicity and I."

"Oh, yes." She nodded her head enthusiastically. "I shall bring up."

"No, no you don't have to do that," he added as a chef nudged him slightly out the way.

"You have fun, I sort out."

"Seriously Raisa."

"Mr. Oliver it is my job."

"But I can-"

"Get out of the way man," one of the chefs exclaimed trying to squeeze by him.

"Okay, I see your point Raisa," he replied quickly. "Thank you very much, whatever you can do will be much appreciated. Thank you."

"Of course," she answered with a nod as Oliver stepped back out the kitchen with a sigh and shake of his head. He climbed the stairs two at a time, ready to explain the situation to Felicity, sure she would laugh about it. He rounded the corner to his room when he heard a voice.

"Yes, I am here." It was Felicity, she must have been on the phone. "I am in place, no, no I haven't been there yet. I just got here, I am not making demands." She sighed heavily and he stepped closer her voice getting louder. "No, okay? I did not agree to this. I know I'm not alone, but you're not the one sleeping in the same room as him." He frowned as he stepped closer not understanding. "I am prepared. Don't tell me how to do my job, hell it isn't even my job!" she groaned. "I know. Yes I am aware this is my fault. Yes I know I have debts to pay." He heard her sigh once more. "Fine, but I'm not comfortable with this," she mumbled. "Yeh well, he's my friend."

He had no idea what was going on and he didn't want her to think he'd been eavesdropping so he took a deep breath. "Felicity, you are never going to-" He stopped as he stepped in and she spun around phone to her ear. "Sorry," he answered and she gave him a smile.

"Sorry mom, I gotta go. Yes I'm perfectly fine. Bye." She hung up flipping her case closed and placing it in her pocket as she looked at him more fully. "Sorry, my mother, she gets worried," she answered with a wave of her hand, and not looking at him properly as she turned to her computer. "So anyway, tutoring..."

"Of course," he answered walking towards her. "Oh Raisa's bringing refreshments. There are about a dozen chefs in the kitchen right now, just don't ask."

"Okay..." she replied dragging out the word. "So let's get started." Oliver merely nodded in response, prepared to go wherever this would lead.

* * *

Oliver stretched slightly, his spine creaking as he stood up from the sofa.

"You alright?" Felicity asked from her position at the desk.

"Yes, yes," he answered waving a hand. "I think I've done enough studying for today. I mean it's pretty much dark out." He gestured to the bay window where the daylight was barely visible.

"Oh wow, we've been in here for like 6 hours straight!" she exclaimed.

"Well we did have a few breaks."

"But did you feel like it helped?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well you can apply it to QC," she answered. "I mean I can even help you apply it if you ever let me visit," she teased.

"You're welcome anywhere Felicity, you should know that," he answered truthfully and he could see her cheeks flush slightly as she nodded. "You have free reign over all the house, my room, QC, everything," he replied with a wave of his hand.

"However, right now I think we should probably head down to dinner because I can guarantee my mother's going to come looking if we don't."

"Oh dinner!" she said scrambling up. "I totally forgot. I should change?" she questioned looking down at her attire.

"Felicity, it's a family dinner. You could wear a sack and my family wouldn't care," he answered.

"Oh that's easy for you to say." She gestured him up and down.

"Yes it is," he replied. "Because you look perfectly fine in your black jeans, and navy T-shirt."

"But your mom will be in a dress and your dad in a suit-"

"And that doesn't matter," he answered. "Seriously I'm in jeans and a henley," he added. Felicity opened her mouth to speak when her stomach rumbled loudly. "And it appears someone is hungry so come on." He gently gestured towards the door.

"Fine," she huffed out leaving his room. "But if they say anything I'll blame you."

"And I will happily take it," he replied following her out the room.

They made their way downstairs in a comfortable silence, and Oliver lead them straight to the dining room. "Oh, you're here," Moira exclaimed in clear shock as she made the large table look immaculate, even though it already did. She was clearly fussing.

"I feel underdressed," Felicity mumbled nervously.

"Oh no dear, not at all," Moira replied instantly. "I just wanted your first family meal here with Oliver to be special. I wanted it to be memorable."

"Mom, you really didn't have to."

"No you didn't Moira, I'm not anything special," Felicity added.

Moira's mouth hung open as she stopped what she was doing and walked over to them. She grasped her hand before speaking. "You are special to us," she replied staring at her. "You've been a part of this family for years, and I'm happy Oliver realised how special you are."

"I..." Felicity seemed unable to reply, her eyes shining with unshed tears as Oliver found himself unable to respond either.

"Anyway, you two sit down, I'll just see how the foods coming along and then hopefully your father will join us," Moira added with a wave of her hand as she stepped into the kitchen.

"She's right you know," Oliver mumbled. "You are special."

"Oliver?" she whispered clearly stunned by his revelation.

He pulled out the chair for her to sit and she timidly did so, he pushed her chair in before leaning closer to whisper. "It takes a special kind of person to agree to all this, and I can never thank you enough." He squeezed her shoulder, wanting to offer her some comfort before he took the seat beside her.

"You don't need to thank me, we're both getting a lot out of this arrangement," she answered with a shrug.

"Well I just want you to be comfortable, so if you ever aren't please tell me," he encouraged with a smile, placing his hand over hers on the table squeezing it. Her eyes landed on his face searching hers with a small frown. "What?" he asked.

"What happened?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've always been this kind and caring, always with me but yet the press paint you as someone else," she mumbled. He slowly pulled his hand away, feeling his chest tighten. "I mean, I saw the press and heard from Thea, you fell off the rails, you just-" she stopped talking avoiding his gaze at his silence.

He closed his eyes taking a deep breath. "I made a mistake, a grave one," he answered. "And my way of coping was drinking and partying," he answered honestly.

"You know if you ever need to talk about that I'll listen," she answered with an encouraging smile.

"Maybe one day," he mumbled, not wanting to share that part of him. He could see her staring at him out the corner of his eye as he felt his shoulders deflate a little.

"No, I already told you," Robert's voice cut through the silence. "My team is working night and day on this." He walked in his phone to his ear. "I'll talk to you about this in the morning. No I have a family dinner to get to." He hung it up placing it in his jacket pocket.

"Everything okay, dad?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, just Malcolm getting on my back about some business," he answered, unbuttoning his suit button and sitting opposite Felicity.

"I didn't realise Queens Consolidated and Merlyn Global were working together?" Felicity asked sitting straighter in her seat.

"Oh Felicity," he answered smiling at her. "Good to see my son finally committing to one woman properly," he added off hand which made Oliver tense in his seat and Felicity glance up at him. "And to answer your question, it's just talks. IT equipment, and military contracts."

"Ah, well I could always help with the IT side," she replied with a little shrug picking up her glass of water.

"I have heard great things about you, several companies throughout the country competing for your attention," he commented. "But I guess QC has the advantage."

"How so?" Oliver asked with a frown.

"Well she is dating the future CEO," he replied with a smirk and Felicity nearly choked on the water she was sipping.

"I think you'll find dad, that we are in fact at no advantage. Felicity will choose the company best suited for her, wherever that may be."

"What so you'll have a long distant relationship? You'll make it work if she travels? Or if she works say in... China."

"She is sitting here," she answered when she finally stopped coughing. "It is my life Mr Queen, and I will make informed decisions when the time comes. Right now, I'm happy spending summer with Oliver here, and helping him as much as possible to get his degree. Whatever the future holds, is in the future and we'll deal with that when the time comes."

Roberts eyes widen as he smiled at her with a nod. "I like you," he answered. "You've got spark and the fact you are prepared to help him get a degree whilst you're pushing for your own career, and degree is commendable."

"She's remarkable," Oliver commented, unable to hide his pride.

"Thanks for remarking on it," she answered giving him a small smile.

"I shall need to see your skills up close one day Felicity, you will be welcomed any time if you wish to come with Oliver to shadow at QC. I'm sure we can give you a tour of the IT department."

"What about the Applied Science Division?" she asked instantly.

"Oh, well that's a little harder as the main building is off site but I'm sure it could be arranged," he answered with a shrug.

"Thank you, Mr Queen."

"Please, call me Robert here. I'm not at work anymore."

"Thank you, Robert."

"No problem at all."

"Oh hello dear," Moira said as she stepped into the dining room, placing a soft kiss to Roberts lips before sitting beside him.

"Good evening, Moira."

"Well now we're all here we can have the first course." And suddenly the kitchen door opened with Raisa pushing a trolley.

"First course is a light soup," Moira declared as Raisa began to give each a small bowl.

"Thank you Raisa," Felicity said softly.

"Of course, Miss Felicity," she replied bowing before she pushed the trolley out.

"Oh wow this is amazing," Felicity hummed as she took mouthful after mouthful. "God I haven't had something like this in so long."

"Well only the best," Moira chimed happily. Robert sat quietly, sipping at his soup as his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out, glaring at the screen before typing a response and placing it on the table. Oliver could see Felicity looking nervously around, as his dad continued to periodically check his phone.

By the time they finished Roberts phone was just permanently in his hand and he could see Moira getting agitated. "That was lovely mom."

"It really was Moira, thank you," Felicity added quickly.

"Oh you haven't tried anything yet, wait for the lamb," she insisted as Raise started to tidy up the dishes.

"Oh it smells fantastic," Oliver replied as the kitchen door opened.

"Well it should for how much they get paid," Robert mumbled not really paying much attention.

"And they are worth every penny for our guest," Moira added with a glare.

"Oh you don't have to spend money on me," Felicity answered quickly.

"Nonsense, you're here for the summer. You'll be attending all the Queen functions, and dinner is a part of it," Moira added.

"All the Queen functions?" Felicity rushed out staring up at Oliver before glancing to the pair opposite.

"Well of course dear, you'll be Olivers plus one to all work events, galas and the such, as well as anything else."

"I didn't... I didn't know," she mumbled.

"Well last time you didn't have an obligation to attend but this time you are a couple and it feels right," Moira answered with a smile.

"But she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to," Oliver added quickly. "There is still no obligation." He shot his mom a look as he saw Felicity pale a little.

"But attending such events could help your reputation in the business," Robert suggested glancing up from his phone.

"Exactly," Moira replied with a small. "Are you going to put your phone down?" she snapped at Robert as they started their own conversation.

"I don't have any dresses," she mumbled to Oliver. "Not to impress."

"Don't worry about it," he answered. "You don't have to go," he added leaning closer to her so she could hear him.

"But-"

"No buts I told you, it's your choice."

"Okay," she replied with a little nod as they listened back to his parents arguing.

"You do nothing but be on your phone just recently. For god sake Robert! It's the first time we've sat down for a family dinner in a long time, you're barely here!"

"I'm just doing my job," he protested with a groan. "You don't understand Moira, I am doing all this for our family."

The kitchen door opened again as Raisa appeared once more with her trolley. The room fell into an awkward silence, Oliver gently took Felicity's hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze before he let go. He made sure to give her an apologetic smile as Raisa dished out the food.

When she left everyone started to slowly eat their meals. Roberts phone was back in his pocket. "Honestly mom this is delicious," Oliver stated with a wide smile.

"Truly Moira it's gorgeous," Felicity coughed a little. She took a sip of her water, and Oliver looked down at her as he saw her skin look a little flushed. She continued to cough, rubbing gently at her chest. "Did... did this have nuts in it?" she enquired.

"Yes the sauce has an array of nuts in," Moira announced proudly.

Instantly Felicity's eyes widened as she gasped for air. "Felicity!" Oliver declared instantly turning to her.

"I can't... breathe," she stuttered thoroughly struggling for breath.

"Damn it! She's allergic to nuts!" Oliver stated as he caught her before she hit the ground. He held on to her as his parents stepped over her.

"I had no idea!" Moira replied. "Oh my goodness what do we do?"

"Felicity, where's your epipen?" he asked allowing her to lay down on the ground. She shook her head gasping. "Dad call an ambulance!" he shouted. Instantly Robert grasped his phone taking a few step backs.

"Oliver she's struggling!" Moira said getting onto her knees holding her hand.

"Felicity." He grabbed her cheeks, her eyes looking around the room as she struggled. A rash breaking out over her skin. "Focus on me," he said forcefully and her eyes shot to his, pure fear in her gaze. "I need you to tell me where your epipen is," he sail calmly.

"P... poc... poc...ket... pho...pho.. Ne." He paused for one second before he reached his hand into her jeans pocket where she had put her phone hours ago. He didn't have time to think of the intimacy of the situation as he pulled her phone out. He opened the phone case, looking for an epipen, but not seeing anything too obvious. He watched as her hand shot out pulling on what looked like a normal pen.

"Wait, that isn't a normal epipen," he mumbled as he pulled it out for her. He hesitated looking at her and then the pen.

"Oliver!" Moira shouted.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her before he stabbed her straight in the thigh. He dropped the pen clasping her other free hand, as he watched her gasping start to ease.

"Thank... you," she managed to squeak out, giving him a smile before closing her eyes and breathing deeply.

"It's okay sweetheart, you're going to be okay," Moira cooed stroking her hair.

"Are you starting to feel a little better?" Oliver asked squeezing her hand and she squeezed in return.

"Yes," she admitted, giving him such a small but meaningful smile.

"The ambulance is here," Robert declared as Diggle followed him in with the paramedics in tow.

"So what happened here?" one asked as Moira moved out the way so they could work.

"Felicity Smoak, 19, she had an allergic reaction to the nuts in the meal. We didn't know there was any in there. I used her epipen-"

"And I'm feeling a lot better," she answered sitting up.

"Well Felicity, I still think it best we take you in. The rash and some swelling is still visible and we want to make sure that you won't have another reaction."

She grumbled. "Fine, but I will walk to the ambulance."

"We'll come with you," Moira announced.

"No, no please stay and finish your delicious food, I won't be gone long," Felicity insisted as Oliver and the paramedic helped her to her feet.

"I'll go with you," Oliver declared.

"Oliver, it's fine."

"I know, but I want to," he answered hoping she could hear the concern in his voice.

"We should all come," Moira insisted.

"It isn't your fault Moira, seriously. Stay," Felicity replied as they made to step out the room.

"I'll take care of her mom," Oliver added following her.

"And I'll go to make sure they're okay and bring them home," Diggle added.

"Thank you Mr Diggle."

"No problem ma'am."

* * *

Felicity sighed as she leant against the wall. "This is stupid," she grumbled.

"Your safety is not stupid," Oliver added.

"My safety? We're trying to leave the hospital, my safety is fine thank you very much."

"Well the heap of press trying to figure out who you are and why you were in hospital would probably disagree," Oliver answered with a pointed look. "Hence leaving out a side exit. Diggle won't be much longer."

"Fine," she huffed tapping her foot and crossing her arms over her chest. He couldn't help but smile at her irritation. He watched her for a minute before the fear from earlier trickled down her spine.

"You know, you really did have us worried for a second there?" Oliver admitted.

"You had it under control," she answered staring at him. "But thank you, Oliver."

"You really do not need to thank me for saving your life," he answered.

"How'd you know anyway?" she asked. "About the nuts."

"Well considering you asked my mom." She gave him a pointed look clearly not believing his lie. "Fine, Thea has talked about you too."

"What? Thea told you I was allergic to nuts!"

"No, she told me how you discovered that allergy, you know with the pot brownies," he answered with a shrug.

"Seriously? That is such an embarrassing story," she groaned. "What else did she tell you?"

"Nothing really, just mentioned you occasionally," he answered and she really did stare at him. His phone buzzed in his hand. "It's Dig, we have the all clear." He pushed the door open having a quick look around before taking Felicity's arm and leading her to the car.  
She slipped into the backseat just as a paparazzi spotted them. Oliver merely waved before joining her, and Diggle speed off the moment their seatbelts buckled.

"How are you feeling Felicity?" Dig asked.

"Much better thanks," she answered. "Seriously the epipen usually helps and is enough."

"Well good to see you looking a lot better."

"Thank you," she answered smiling at Diggle.

"I have a question," Oliver said and she turned to look at him. "I've never seen an epipen so small, and look like that-"

"I made it," she answered with a small shrug. "I wanted something smaller that I could carry around more easily."

"That's impressive," he replied. "You really have amazing skills."  
She just smiled at him, her eyes sparkling. "I do have a tiny request," she said timidly.

"Anything?" Oliver replied.

"Is it okay if we maybe pick up a Big Belly Burger because I'm hungry, I mean we didn't exactly get to finish dinner."

Oliver couldn't help but chuckle at her simple request. "Of course, right Dig?"

"Yep, anything for the young lady," Diggle replied turning off the next street as Felicity yawned in the backseat.

"Hey are you tired?" Oliver asked, touching her hand resting on the seat between them.

"It's been a long day," she admitted her eyes closing slightly.

"Well get some rest." He encouraged her to lean against his shoulder, she seemed reluctant at first before pressing her head to his shoulder.

"I want food though," she argued weakly, her voice sounding sleepy already.

"I'll wake you up for the burger I promise," Oliver replied with a soft chuckle. "Just get some rest."

"Thank you Oliver," she murmured before her eyes closed. He watched her breathing even out and he found he couldn't pull his eyes away from her. Until he looked up to see Diggle watching them through the rear view mirror with a knowing look, but he didn't say anything, just letting them be.


	4. At Odds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Okay so this is my contribution to the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon on tumblr arranged by @thebookjumper, so this is my multichapter fic using the prompts. Firstly thank you everyone for the support, I apologise for this one! All mistakes are my own, I was in a rush because well... life! Sorry... But I hope you enjoy regardless!

Oliver turned on his side with a soft groan, we was already wide awake from yet another restless night of sleeping on the sofa that he barely fit on. He turned his head to see Felicity sprawled out across his bed. He couldn't pull his eyes away from her sleeping body. It had been a week since she had turned up, a week sleeping on the sofa whilst her beautiful form slept soundly in his bed. She looked so damn comfy in that thing, that he couldn't even be mad for his slightly stiff joints because waking up, and getting to gaze at her as she slept, oddly calmed him, which made him surprisingly happy.

As quietly as possible he sat up and headed to his walk in wardrobe looking for a quick change of clothes, so he could head down to the gym before he needed to get to work, before they needed to get to work, because today was the day Felicity was coming with him. They'd managed to keep her name out of news thus far, but they knew with each passing day that, that could change, especially with impending events to attend. They weren't keeping her a secret, not at all, but Oliver was starting to feel guilty about her being his pretend girlfriend. With a groan he shook his head, slowly making his way towards her.

"Felicity," he whispered her name gently and she merely turned in her sleep. "Felicity," he repeated a little louder.

"Mmmmm," she hummed with a small pleasurable sigh.

He couldn't help but smile with a shake of his head. "Felicity," he said more loudly, reaching a hand out to touch her arm.

"Oliver," she basically moaned and he froze instantly, his muscles going tense. He swallowed hard as she smiled into her pillow.

"You need to wake up," he ushered.

"Don't wanna, baby," she mumbled sleepily, the smile turning into a small frown.

"Errrmmmmm Felicity," he said more forcefully and her eyes snapped open. He could see the sleepy haze leave her as she looked all around her, her brain catching up with her words.

"Oliver," she replied, her cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

He instantly smiled at her, trying to ease her mind. "Hey, I thought you might wanna use the bathroom, have a shower or something whilst I hit the gym. You know cause I'll need it when I get back."

"Oh, of course," she answered sitting up more fully rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"I just don't want us to be late on our first day together, I mean at the company," he added quickly.

"Oh yes! I get to see the impressive QC, and not dawdle with my thumbs all day here," she answered, clearly joking.

"Well QC isn't exactly going to be much better," he replied with a shrug.

"Well it's more time with you so that's definitely a positive." He watched her eyes widen as she realised what she had said. Her cheeks flushed once more and Oliver felt his heart beat a little quicker. "I didn't, I mean... I like spending time with you, I mean it can be quite lonely here-"

"I like spending time with you too, Felicity," he replied.

He thought she looked shocked before but now she looked utterly flabbergasted. "You do?" she asked.

"Yes, of course I do," he answered with a shrug, trying not to make it into a big deal. "We're friends right? I like hanging out with you, I can just be myself around you and I like that," he added quickly when he saw her face fall briefly.

"We are friends," she replied her tone seeming serious, like she was reminding herself of that fact. "You should go work out."

"Yes, I'll be back in a bit," he added as he turned away from her and headed to the gym.

* * *

Oliver tried not to think of the small look of disappointment on Felicity's face, tried not to read into her sleepy moans or reactions, but he failed miserably. All he thought about throughout his workout was Felicity. He eventually gave up on it, and decided to head back up to their room, his room, which was his first mistake as he headed up the stairs and nearly walked straight into his sister.

"Watch where you're going doofus!" Thea exclaimed as she tried pulling her massive case.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "Do you need some help?" he offered, reaching for her handle.

"Don't you even dare," she snapped.

He threw his hands up in defence. "Wow I was only offering."

"Don't you even dare," she repeated, practically growling.

"What is up with you?" he asked unable to hide his confusion and frustration.

"What's up with me?" she said angrily before stopping dead and spinning to face him. "I'll tell you what's up with me!" she shouted pointing a finger to his chest. "My idiot brother chased off my boyfriend, or should I say ex-boyfriend! The man I was meant to be spending all summer travelling with, all because you couldn't stand to see me happy!"

"Thea, I didn't-"

"THEN! I go and find out from mom you're dating my best friend from high school! MY FRIEND! And neither of you felt the need to mention this to me!" She sighed in frustration.

"We didn't-"

"Do not even bother trying to explain," she answered spinning away from him. "I am exhausted, I am upset, I am angry so save your sorry excuses for another time."

"Hey that isn't fair!" he called after her.

"What isn't fair is that I have to spend all summer here and watch you and MY best friend be all lovey dovey!" she shouted over her shoulder. "Just leave me alone, Oliver."

Oliver let his shoulders slump slightly, he'd clearly caught her at a bad time. He knew she didn't really mean what she had said in anger, and he also knew she needed some time to just cool down but that didn't mean he didn't feel an ache in his chest. He slowly walked back to his room, feeling a little deflated as he opened the door and then closed it behind him. He rest his forehead against the cool wood.

"So Thea's not too happy." Felicity mumbled from behind him.

"Don't worry that's all on me." He answered with a soft sigh. He didn't make to turn, he didn't make to move, he just stayed there leaning against the door with his eyes closed. They snapped open when he felt the smallest of pressure on his back, a palm and fingers caressing softly.

"Are you okay?" she basically whispered into his ear. He tried really hard not to react to her being that close but a shiver ran down his spine. "She didn't mean it, you know. She's just angry."

"I know, I just didn't want to cause her anymore pain," he replied. "Her boyfriend wasn't a nice guy, she has no idea."

"Maybe we should tell her the truth, about this deal," she answered. He turned his head to look at her then. She was wearing a grey pencil skirt, a pink blouse and her hair pulled back into a ponytail with her glasses perched on the end of her nose.

"What are you wearing?" he asked unable to stop looking at her.

"What? You don't like it?" she asked pulling her hand from him.

"I'm just not used to the more formal, colourful attire," he answered.

"Well I didn't... I don't... I don't own many clothes Oliver," she answered looking down. "And this is basically a job, I don't want to turn up in jeans and not be taken seriously."

"Your brain will always be taken seriously Felicity, regardless of what you wear," he replied honestly and he could see her cheeks blushing slightly. "Maybe we should talk to Thea about the arrangement at a later date, let her cool down a bit."

"Yes, sure," she answered fidgeting a little looking at the hand that had been on his back. "You're sweaty," she mumbled looking up at his chest. He knew his white T shirt was sticking to his form, probably revealing more than it should to her gaze. But truthfully, the way the blush spread over her cheeks, and down her neck disappearing behind the collar of her shirt made him feel good, so he couldn't care.

"Yes sorry about that."

"Huh?" she asked, her eyes finally focusing in on his face, but looking darker.

"Being sweaty."

"Oh it's fine, I like it," she answered. "I mean, I don't mind it. I've not got some weird sweat fetish by the way."

He couldn't help but laugh. "It's fine. I'll just go get a shower, then we can go get some breakfast and coffee before we head to QC."

"Sounds like a plan," she replied happily as she stepped towards his desk, picking up her laptop. "I'll take this with us incase you get some free time to study."

"Sure thing," he called, stepping towards the bathroom.

* * *

Oliver watched as Felicity fidgeted nervously in the car seat beside him. Her hands messed with the coffee cup, as she nervously bit her lip.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes, yes totally fine," she answered a little too quickly.

"Hey you have nothing to be nervous about, they'll love you," he answered. "Plus this isn't a job interview."

"I know that, but if I make a good impression then who knows what might happen in the future," she replied.

"You want to work for QC?" Diggle enquired from the driver's seat. "Sorry I didn't mean to speak out of turn."

"No no," Felicity answered. "You're allowed to converse with us Diggle. Right Oliver?"

"Of course," he replied with a smile and Dig nodded in response.

"I don't know what I want, but QC is a highly desirable place to work, what with all their advancements in technology and weaponry. They are amongst the very best and only grow from strength to strength," she answered with a shrug. "So it's good to give a good impression and keep your options open."

"Seems like you might have a few options though with your genius level IQ and skills," Oliver added quickly and she blushed a little.

"I won't deny that I am one of the best in my field," she answered with a smile.

"Well then, QC should probably be trying to impress you," Dig added as they turned into the private car park.

"That's what I've been saying!" Oliver exclaimed and Felicity merely chuckled.

"I like the enthusiasm but I haven't even graduated yet."

"There is nothing wrong with letting the companies see you now," Oliver replied. "I mean just locally there is QC, Merlyn Global, STAR labs, Palmer Tech, Kord Industries."

"I know."

"And I'm sure QC and Oliver here, have a lot of access to other companies which could benefit you," Diggle added as he parked up. He shot Felicity a look through the centre mirror and she just nodded, looking a little more tense before Dig slipped out the drivers seat.

Oliver reached for her arm. "Hey, you have nothing to be nervous about and Digs right, we have connections that I'm willing to use to help you."

"Thank you," she mumbled, making sure to grab her laptop bag as well as her coffee before she exited the car.

"So I'll do the grand tour, one of my duties today is basically to show you around and then I just have the usual stuff," he said. "But you basically have free reign. We just need to get you your all access pass," he instructed as they all made their way to the elevator.

"Let the fun begin," she mumbled as Oliver hit the button for the first floor.

* * *

Oliver couldn't help but smile at her as they made their way to the next floor he was eager to show her. He had gone to each level, introducing her to a few staff explaining what each floor did, from finance to business. He'd let her talk and ask questions, he let her lead. He knew they'd have to see his father at some point but he wanted her to experience QC as a whole, and on a personal level. That's why he never introduced her as his girlfriend, instead stating she was a potential employee. But her knowledge of literally everything seemed to surprise and shock every person she spoke to.

"So what do you think so far?" Oliver asked her.

"It's all quite enormous, I mean impressive but slightly daunting," she answered.

"Well you seemed a natural to me," Diggle supplied. "I mean all those people seem mighty impressed with you."

"Oh I doubt that, I'm just being my dorky self," she answered with a chuckle.

"And your dorky self is mighty remarkable," Oliver added nudging her slightly.

"Thanks for remarking on it," she replied with a shy smile. "Where are we going now?"

"Oh you'll see soon enough," he answered with a bright smile, unable to hide the joy. She eyed him cautiously as the elevator came to a gentle stop and the doors opened with a bing. He placed his hand at the small of her back to lead her out. It still marvelled him the heat he could feel, and the small shiver that ran down her spine from his touch.

"So where are we?" she asked. He merely winked at her as Diggle followed close behind.

They walked through a door, into a large office where an elder gentleman with grey peppered black hair sat behind his desk. "Mr Queen, what are you doing here? I wasn't aware we had a meeting, or is there something I can help you with?" he asked when they entered.

"Mr Jameson," Oliver said removing his hand from Felicity's back. "This is Miss Smoak, she is a potential QC employee. Just showing her around, and thought she would benefit greatly in seeing your department."

"Oh..." he answered standing up. "How so?" he asked as his eyes looked her up and down.

"Miss Smoak here is the top of her class at MIT, and will be entering her final year in the fall in her Master's Degree in Cyber security and Computer Science," Oliver answered proudly and he could see the older gentleman was impressed.

"Felicity, this is Mr Jameson."

"Nice to me to you," she added sticking her hand out which he shook.

"Mr Jameson is head of the IT department."

"Oh," she answered looking between the two men. "Oh!"

"So I thought I would leave you with Mr Jameson here whilst I have a meeting," Oliver encouraged. "She has full access, and I'm sure she will be an asset."

Mr Jameson looked at her skeptically, clearly not buying any of it. "We shall see. How even old are you?"

"Felicity is 19," Oliver answered. "Don't let her age fool you Mr Jameson. She isn't here on a formal interview, this is actually her choice. Companies from around the world would be lucky to have her." He saw Felicity blush slightly before bowing her head.

"Well then, I'll take you into the main space and we'll see what you can do," he answered heading towards the door.

"Oliver?" she whispered looking a little shocked.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll be back down in a bit with lunch," he said. "It won't be fun for you to watch me doing work."

"You didn't have to dump me here," she grumbled as they walked towards the door too.

"The IT department will be lucky to have you, I'm not dumping you anywhere," he clarified. "You just do whatever you're comfortable with," he added quickly and she merely nodded at him.

"So Miss Smoak, let me find you a space somewhere and I'll see what we can get you," Mr Jameson said gesturing for her to follow him.

"Stay with her Dig," Oliver said as the pair walked off.

"My job is to protect you," Diggle answered.

"I'm literally heading to office, you know this building and that floor have a lot of security, please just look out for her," he added and Diggle gave him a hard look.

"You really like her don't you?" he asked.

"Well she is my girlfriend," he replied with a shrug.

"I meant she's special," he clarified.

Oliver didn't answer, he found he couldn't as his heart hammered at what Diggle was insinuating. "Just look out for her," he stated before he turned on his heels and headed to his office.

It was a few hours later when Oliver found himself carrying a delivery bag of food he'd ordered for them, of course making sure nothing nut related ever came near them. He walked into the IT department, past the gawking eyes of the workers, looking for Diggle and Felicity. He stopped short when he found them in an office, some of the main servers for the company in that room.

"Hey man," Diggle answered as he stood by the door. It was clear Felicity was lost in her work as she didn't even look up.

"How's it going?" he asked.

"She's literally running rings around all the staff here," he answered with a joyous smile.

"Really?"

"Yep, you should speak to Mr Jameson," he added. "I think he's worried she could be after his job," he teased.

"I'm guessing she won't be done anytime soon."

"I'm going to say no," Dig answered with a shrug. "She's so engrossed, she's already stopped a hacker, and done some IT things I don't really understand. All the staff have been nipping in and out to watch her work, and truly... it's mesmerising."

"I know," Oliver answered as he watched her push her glasses up her nose. Her hair was starting to come loose from her ponytail, but her tongue stuck out slightly as she concentrated hard. She looked so adorable, and so focused. In fact she looked truly in her element. "Here." He handed him the bag taking a few items out for himself.

"What is that?"

"Lunch, for the both of you," he replied. "Make sure she eats, and whenever she's ready just bring her up to my office and we'll go see my dad."

"Sure thing boss," he answered. "Any time limit on that? Because I think she would be here all day if I let her," he joked.

"As long as it's before the end of the day," he replied with a chuckle.

"Sure thing."

"Thanks Dig," He added turning around and heading back to Mr Jameson's office.

He knocked once before he stepped in. "Ah Mr Queen. How the hell did you find her?" he asked.

"She's a family friend actually," he answered with a shrug.

"That girl, sorry woman is amazing," he replied with a shake of his head. "She's doing code that took me years to perfect, and she's literally changing our whole security system because she found a breach we hadn't. She stopped a hacker for christ sake, let alone that she managed to solve half the IT departments faults that would take up more than half the team's workload over several days."

"So she's good then?" Oliver asked.

"She is more than good!" he answered. "She is incredible, and if QC don't offer her a job after graduation, we'd be insane."

"Good to know."

"Honestly Oliver, I was just writing an email recommendation to your father."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate that, but as I said it's her choice."

"She's going to have a lot of companies after her," he added. "Talent like that needs to be encouraged, needs to be fed and guided. She is exceptional."

"I'm glad you think so."

"She could lead an IT department easily, but with a mind like hers I think she could do wonders in the Applied Science department."

"She has shown interest in that."

"I think you should ask your father to allow her access," he added quickly.

"I shall inform him of your recommendation," he replied with a nod. "Anyway, thank you Mr Jameson."

"Oh no thank you Mr Queen for bringing such brightness and talent to the team." Oliver smiled with a nod before he left for his own office.

* * *

Oliver stared at the paperwork and then at the computer screen. He did that several times unable to help the groan that passed his lips. He was frustrated, he couldn't get the figures to add up. The company's expenditure didn't match up to the figures. He'd been through this file for the last hour, and he knew that he had been studying this with Felicity just last night. He groaned again as he stared blankly at the screen, it felt like it was tormenting him. He knew he didn't have to do this work, but he thought it would look good in his file for his professor. It just wasn't working. With a disappointed sigh, he exited all the files and placed the rest in a binder placing it in his desk draw for later.

He couldn't help the sag of his shoulders, and wonder how bad of a CEO he would make. He turned to the next file on his desk, pulling it under his nose with another sigh.

"Are you okay?" Felicity asked softly. He looked up to see her walking into his small office, she shut the door behind her leaving Diggle stood outside as she walked over to him. She sat on the edge of the desk beside him, giving him a sad smile.

"Yeh, just a lot of work," he said pointing to the files.

"Oh, well I could have helped," she instantly responded.

"No," he snapped and she looked a little down trodden. "I just mean, you're here to help with the degree. I can't have you holding my hand throughout this entire CEO thing."

"Oliver, you will be wonderful."

"I find that hard to believe," he answered with a sad sigh. "I can barely add up figures."

"You're still young, you can figure that all out, it's all things you can learn," she answered.

"I know. I just don't want to let anyone down." He looked up at her. "I don't want to let you down."

"What?" she asked. "How could you possibly be letting me down?"

"Because you've come here to help me be better at all this."

She placed her hand over his on the desk. "Oliver, none of that matters to me. I mean yes you're paying me, so I can afford to live without working for my last year but you aren't letting me down."

"But..." he mumbled looking down at her hand on his.

"Everyone just wants you to be happy," she answered squeezing his hand. "And truthfully, you look absolutely miserable behind this desk." His head shot up as he frowned at her.

"I'm just frustrated," he answered pulling back defensively.

"You don't have to lie to me," she mumbled.

"I'm not lying," he snapped standing up, but really that didn't put much distance between them with how small his office was.

"I think maybe you're lying even to yourself."

He stared at her in disbelief. "What does that even mean?" he asked with a shake of his head.

"That I can not for the life of me, understand what the hell happened for you to be here, behind this desk training to be CEO."

"Life! Life happened!" he shouted unable to hide his frustration.

"Life always happens," she answered with a simple shrug.

"Just drop it," he grumbled.

"I'm not gonna drop this until you tell me what the hell happened, Oliver."

"Then I guess you'll be waiting forever then," he answered as he squeezed past her unable to control his anger. "Now we need to go and see my dad."

"I guess I will," she sighed before jumping to her feet. "Lead the way." She gestured to the door. Oliver didn't bother to look back as he opened the door and walked out. He knew she and Diggle were following close behind as they all got into the elevator taking the few floors up.

They stayed in silence, it was very clear he had annoyed Felicity as much as she had him. Why couldn't she just drop it? Why couldn't she just leave him to get on with training rather than bringing up the past?

As the doors opened Oliver turned to Diggle. "You can wait here Dig, we won't be too long."

"Of course," he replied with a nod standing by the elevator. Oliver opened the glass door allowing Felicity to go through first. He was expecting to be greeted by the cheerful face of his father's older receptionist.

"Well that's odd," he said softly.

"What is?" she asked tilting her head.

"Usually my dad's receptionist is here," he answered, gesturing to the empty desk. "I guess we'll just knock-" He stopped dead when they heard the raised voices coming from behind the heavy wooden doors.

"I will not Malcolm," Robert shouted. Felicity glanced at Oliver with a frown and questioning eyes. He merely shrugged.

"I think you'll find you don't have a choice Robert."

"What happened to you? What happened to my best friend?"

"Don't you dare after what I have done for you," he snapped in return.

"What you've done for me?" he bellowed. "You're ruining my life."

"I think you'll find you did that all yourself."

"You're choosing to do this," Robert answered angrily. "I'll lose it all, my family, my company, everything, if you do this."

"Well if you continue you won't," Malcolm responded and then the voices lowered and Felicity turned to Oliver.

"What was that about?"

"I have absolutely no idea," he replied with a frown. "I know my dad's been stressed lately with a new project but I... I don't get it."

Suddenly the door opened as an impeccably dressed Malcolm stood there. "Oliver," he said with a stern nod.

"Mr Merlyn, good to see you."

"And who might this be?" he asked looking in Felicity's direction.

"That is Miss Smoak, Oliver's girlfriend, the woman I was telling you about," Robert answered as he stepped beside Malcolm.

"Ah, so you're the one everyone in this company is buzzing about today," he said turning to Felicity and shaking her hand.

"I wouldn't say they were buzzing," she replied.

"Oh they are," Robert informed them. "I've been inundated by calls and emails from staff in various departments who you have helped from just being in the IT department."

"Well it really was nothing."

"No it wasn't," Oliver added standing a little closer to her as Malcolm eyed her up.

"Well either way, I'd be very interested in talking to you about joining Merlyn Global when you graduate."

"Oh wow," she answered.

"Robert has my contact details, but I'm sure it won't be the last I see of you especially if you attend the events with Oliver."

"Of course well I will be his plus one," she answered with a blush before she continued to babble. "Cause you know I'm his girlfriend, and he's my boyfriend and that's what people do. Not that he's ashamed or anything we're just trying to keep a low profile with the press-"

"Felicity," Oliver said her name slowly stopping her babble.

"Sorry," she mumbled but Malcolm merely chuckled.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Smoak," Malcolm replied. "Robert, Oliver," he added before he walked off.

"So I wanted to make a proposition," Robert said as he held the door open for them to enter. Oliver lead Felicity to the luxury leather seats opposite the desk, as Robert walked around them to his own seat. "I want to hire you Felicity-"

"But I still have College to finish," she replied instantly.

"I meant for the summer," he added with a smile.

"Oh."

"I know you came here to relax, and to spend time with Oliver but I would like to hire you. Say what? 2 or 3 days a week, as and when you see fit."

"Really?" she asked sitting straighter.

"I'll have some paperwork drawn up, make sure it's only for the summer but it will greatly help you when you graduate, and clearly will benefit the company. Plus, you will of course see Oliver at lunch periods, if you wish."

"I don't know what to say," she answered, clearly in shock whilst Oliver beamed with pride.

"Accept?" Oliver suggested jokingly.

"How about I get the paperwork drawn up and then you make the decision from there?" Robert offered.

"Sure," Felicity agreed, just as there was a knock at the door and it opened slowly.

"Hello dear, oh Oliver, Felicity! I'm glad I caught you all together," Moira said happily as she stepped inside.

"What do you need from us all?" Robert asked.

"Well I wanted to just check about the upcoming gala," she answered gleefully. "With it being specifically for the new IT projects, and funding I thought it only right you two attend, we can make it the night to show the world you're a couple."

"Plus you'll get to circulate," Oliver added quickly as he saw the nervous look on Felicity's face.

"I don't have a dress," she answered without any thought whatsoever.

"What?" Moira answered. "How could you allow Felicity to not have dresses?" she directed towards Oliver.

"Hey I offered she said no," he said defensively.

"Well Felicity, we shall not take no for an answer, we will buy you an entire array of dresses for the events," she answered. "In fact we can pay for a whole new wardrobe if you wish."

"No, no that's quite alright I can pay for myself-"

"Listen, I am asking you attend these events with Oliver, as am I hiring you to work here. A new wardrobe will not hurt our bank balance," Robert added with a shrug.

"I just don't want to take advantage-"

"You're dating our son Felicity, it is not taking advantage," Moira answered cheerfully.

"Thank you," she whispered in response, still looking completely unsure and Oliver just couldn't help but reach out and take her hand. He wanted to reassure her, and oddly hold her in comfort.

"Well considering you've worked hard, and Oliver has done all the work he had, why don't you two take the rest of the day off," Robert suggested with a smile.

"Thanks dad," Oliver said with a soft smile in return as they made to stand. "I guess I'll get some studying done."

"All work and no play," Moira answered with a wink as the pair walked out the office hand in hand.

"She is right, you have studied every day since I got here, Oliver," Felicity said. "You deserve a break."

"We both do. So how about a movie marathon? Popcorn and snacks, stay in my room, avoid the rest of the world?" he offered. "And don't worry about the gala, or dresses, or job. We'll figure it all out."

"Sure," she answered, still holding his hand as they left the office periodically squeezing it and Diggle followed them with a smirk.


	5. Out of Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Okay so this is my contribution to the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon on tumblr arranged by @thebookjumper, so this is my multichapter fic using the prompts. Firstly thank you everyone for the support!!! I did not realise how hard it would be to write a multichapter with just prompts! :P but it’s fun! :D and I hope you enjoy this one x

Oliver stretched against the sofa his limbs feeling heavy. He'd just crawled into his makeshift bed, having arrived home much later from work than usual, after having spent a long time trying to work out what was wrong with the figures, to no avail. When he got home, he'd felt a little disappointed that Felicity hadn't been waiting for him as usual. Instead the room was in complete darkness, except for the small lamp beside the sofa she had left on. So he'd got undressed quickly, deciding to sleep with no shirt and just his boxers, he'd be awake before Felicity so it wouldn't matter.

So here he was trying to get comfy in the complete darkness. He turned onto his side when he heard what sound like a stifled sob. He frowned unsure where the noise was coming from, so he lay perfectly still, listening intently. He could hear a small sniffle and cry, so he turned back towards the bed. He could see Felicity huddled in a ball, a ball that seemed to be shaking.

He frowned as he slowly, and silently got to his feet. The room was dark, except for a sliver of moonlight casting a soft glow, but not bright enough to see clearly. His eyes were adjusting better as he came to stand beside the bed. It was obvious now the crying was coming from her. The sheets were over her head, covering her completely but her form was shaking but as much as she tried to hide it, he could hear her soft sobs. He frowned completely unsure if this was a nightmare, or if she was genuinely crying from sadness. He reached out gently touching her to gauge a reaction, when she suddenly bolted from his simple action spinning to face him. She looked completely stunned. "Oliver?" she questioned.

Instantly he sat on the bed beside her. "Hey are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine," she answered, rubbing at the clear tear marks under her eyes.

"Felicity... you don't need to lie to me," he replied.

"I'm being stupid," she grumbled, clearly struggling with her emotions whilst not looking at him. He reached up without hesitation, cupping her cheek lifting her head to meet his gaze. She leant into his touch, her skin so soft under his palm.

"You are anything but stupid, Felicity," he answered which made her sob a little more. "Talk to me," he whispered but she merely shook her head in response. "Okay," he replied pulling away from her and he didn't miss the sad sigh as he did so. He moved to the side of her lifting the covers.

"Oliver what are you doing?" she asked unmoving.

"Well if you don't want to talk to me, then I'm gonna sit right here and hold you. If that's okay?" he asked hesitantly, hanging half in and half out of the bed. Her eyes widened in shock before she shuffled slightly and tried to cover her face as she cried once more.

He didn't even hesitate once he slipped in beside her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. Instantly she sobbed, her shoulders shaking. He could feel her warm tears as they fell to his skin. It broke his heart to see her like this, especially without any explanation so he just held her a little tighter, letting her do what she needed.

He had no idea how long he'd been holding her, no idea when her sobs turned into sniffles. He just knew her body had stopped shaking but he had no intention of letting her go. He would wait as long as he needed to, to hear what had happened.

"They... they said I didn't belong there. That I was not the clientele they catered for," she said softly, not lifting her head from his chest. "They made me feel cheap, and when I said I needed a dress for a Queen gala, they scoffed at me. They said as if someone like me would ever be anywhere near a Queen." He could tell she was desperately trying to stay in control. "I know, I know I shouldn't listen but it hurt," she mumbled.

"No," he snapped and he felt her freeze on his chest. He reached a hand up to her cheek to lift her head so their eyes met. "Listen to me. Your feelings matter, they aren't stupid and those people should never have said that to you! Where did you go?"

"Some place your mom recommended."

"Right," he said with a nod, determined to find out who these people were. "What happened with Thea?"

"She," she took a deep breath, her eyes fluttering closed then opening, "never answered her phone or the door. I know it's been a few day since she came back but I thought she'd at least talk to me," she said sadly, something else adding to her sadness.

"She's keeping everyone at arm's length, because she and her boyfriend split up. But that's on me. Not you. So I'll sort it."

She shook her head. "How is it your fault?" she asked, her hand resting on his chest.

"He wasn't a nice person. I told her as much and when she wouldn't hear me out, I confronted him. But it would appear he told her some lies," he answered with a sad sigh. "I'm used to being the one to make mistakes and take the blame." He shrugged.

"What did he do?" she asked her sadness seeming to be replaced with intrigue.

"You can not tell her this," he urged.

"I promise," she answered with a concerned frown.

"I caught him in bed with another woman. I did not want Thea to be messed around like Laurel. I didn't want her to be treated badly by a guy like me."

"Hey, you aren't all bad," she stated, turning more to face him but still his arm wrapped around her. "Maybe you should tell her-"

"That would only hurt her further," he answered. "And she's already suffering enough." He watched the anger on her face morph into a small pout.

"You shouldn't be blamed for his actions."

"It doesn't matter if it saves Thea from more pain," he replied reaching up to brush a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She opened her mouth to speak before he interrupted. "How about you get some sleep? And tomorrow I'll sort something out," he suggested.

"But you have work-"

"Yes but I'm sure my parents will understand when I tell them you need new clothes."

"No, I just need a dress for tomorrow. But I don't want to go back there."

"Hey, let's worry about that tomorrow," he answered with a soft smile. He slipped his hand from around her, slowly pulling back the covers ready to leave the bed. "So try to get some sleep."

He stopped abruptly when her hand grabbed his on the sheets. "Stay."

"What?" he asked, uncertain he'd heard her correctly.

"We're both adults, this bed is way big enough for the both of us. I feel bad, you look so uncomfortable and enormous on that sofa," she mumbled, slowly releasing her grip on his hand instead picking at the comforter. He looked at her, trying to figure out if this was a good plan. I mean truly he did miss the comfort of his bed, but could he be trusted sleeping in bed with a beautiful woman. Especially when the beautiful woman was his friend, and yes they were faking a relationship but that didn't mean that they had to reenact all of it.

"Felicity," he whispered her name, and her head shot up. She was biting her bottom lip nervously, her eyes were red and puffy. But she still looked so beautiful. He swallowed thickly. "Are you sure?" he asked feeling oddly nervous.

"Yes, I mean we're both adults right? We can share a bed. It's massive, we don't even need to touch if you don't want to-"

"Wait do you want to? Touch, I mean," Oliver asked blinking at her.

Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. "I... I... I wouldn't... I don't..." she stammered, quickly turning her head away. He didn't need a response to know what she was trying to say. He slipped back into the covers, shuffling towards her which caused her to glance in his directions. "Oliver?" she asked as he lay down and then pulled her into his arms. She let him as if it was what she had wanted all along. But he told himself not to overthink it, that he was a friend. She just needed some comfort, not sex, nothing like that, just plain and simply to be held.

"I will stay in this bed for as long as you want," he replied.

He could feel her shuddery breath against his chest. "Thank you," she mumbled leaning more fully into his side. He wrapped an arm around her back gently caressing her side as his other hand joined with hers over his chest. He knew this was intimate, knew that in the morning she may regret this but right now he just wanted to be here for her, no matter what that meant. He couldn't help how his heart hammered in his chest at having her in his arms. He'd held many women, under very different circumstances, but this felt like something more, something he'd never felt before. He couldn't figure out why, but all he knew was that he liked this, he liked holding her and being here for her.

He felt her body relax completely into him as a soft snore escaped her. He lay there for a minute just watching her chest rise and fall, allowing his own breathing to match hers. He felt her hand tighten in his, before he ever so gently leant forward and placed a soft kiss into her hair. He didn't want to be anywhere else, he didn't want to leave this moment and he had no idea why that thought didn't scare him, so he lay there and let sleep slowly take him into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Oliver awoke next morning feeling warm, cosy, and relaxed. His muscles, and body didn't want to leave the confines of his bed. He opened an eye to see Felicity was lay beside him, she was no longer wrapped in his arms but her legs were draped over him and her hand was on his chest. She looked so peaceful that way, and he really did not want to disturb her. Although he did know it took a lot to wake her up in the morning. So gently he moved his legs which only caused her to shuffle closer to him. He sighed, before he quickly pulled out the bed landing on the floor on his bum. He glanced up to see if the noise had woke her but it hadn't, she was still sound asleep. He took a deep breath, pulling himself to his feet, quickly pulled on a t shirt and sweatpants he could find, before leaving the room making sure he had his phone in hand.

He marched straight to Thea's room. He didn't even think about how early it was or pretty much anything else as he banged on her bedroom door. "I know you're in there Thea Dearden Queen, you better open this door now," he bellowed. He continued to knock furiously until he heard the door unlock, and it opened. Thea was clearly half asleep, her hair a tangled mess as she stood in her pyjamas.

"What the hell do you want at this time in a morning!" she snapped. Oliver pushed passed her, not wanting to have this conversation in the corridor. She stood there in disbelief, slamming the door shut behind her. "HOW DARE YOU BARGE INTO MY ROOM-"

"HOW DARE I?" he shouted louder than her, cutting her off. "HOW DARE YOU IGNORE YOUR FRIEND!"

She stood there with her arms crossed over her chest glaring at him with all the hate he probably deserved. "If you failed to notice she's your girlfriend now," she replied sharply.

"What so that automatically means she isn't your friend now?" he asked back. "God damn it Thea!" He sighed in exasperation. He took a deep calming breath to try to stop his anger as he continued. "Felicity doesn't have any fancy attire for the Gala tonight, in fact she doesn't have any dresses or formal wear for any event that our parents now wish for her to attend."

"So?" she replied with a shrug, not caring any less.

"So? So?" he said shaking his head. "She wanted your help! She wanted you to take her to the latest shops and instead you ignored her!"

"I'm sure she'll get over it," she grumbled, no longer looking at him.

"Oh I'm sure she'll get over the fact that she was refused service." Thea's head snapped up then. "That she was told her clientele wasn't welcome." Her eyes widened. "That she couldn't possibly be associated with the Queens." He felt his own heartbreak as he saw the sadness hit her too. "And then she spent all the rest of yesterday alone because I was at work and her best friend ignored her. She cried most of the night, thinking she doesn't belong here, with me, with us."

"No," Thea replied in genuine shock. "No they didn't, they wouldn't..."

"Yeh this was some store mom recommended-"

"It'll be where she gets all our clothes custom made," Thea answered. "Oh she won't be happy when you tell her, she'll cut all ties with them."

"That isn't my main concern right now, Felicity is," he answered. "So please, I'm gonna call dad, I'm gonna explain and I'm going to take a few hours and treat her."

"Right."

"Where would you recommend?"

"You actually want my advice?" she asked.

"Yes, I value your opinion," he answered honestly. "And you know her, you know her tastes. Hell you can come with us if you want," he offered.

"Okay," she replied with a smile. "Sure, I can put my degree to good use."

"Yes and your friendship skills," he answered and she glared at him. "I am sorry. I really am. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness and that's fine but don't punish Felicity for that. She needs you, and I'm pretty sure you need her," he replied giving her a sad smile.

Her eyes brimmed with tears. "Thanks," she whispered.

"No, thank you," he answered. "I'm going to take her to the mall for breakfast, maybe even get her to go into a few places but you come over whenever you're ready."

"Yeh, I'm gonna get some more sleep," she answered.

"Of course," he added heading towards the door. "And Thea?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." He beamed before he stepped out.

By the time he reached his room, he'd called his father and explained he'd be coming in a little later but that he was already ahead on his paperwork. He also left a message for his mother about the shop and how they had treated Felicity. He stepped inside and frowned in utter confusion when he realised the bed was empty. He glanced up to see Felicity sat in the window staring out at the grounds.

"Hey," he said softly as he headed towards her.

She looked up at him with a sadness. "Hi," she mumbled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked rubbing a hand at her back, instantly he felt the shiver run down her spine before she pulled from his touch.

"You don't have to do that you know," she answered.

"Do what?" he asked sitting beside her, refraining from touching her.

"Touch me when we're alone, pretend to care."

"Hey I'm not pretending," he answered with a frown. "I do care, Felicity. That's why I was talking to Thea."

"That's where you were?" she asked.

"Yes, I talked to her and she's agreed your friendship comes before us. So I'm going to take you out for breakfast at the mall and Thea will meet us there, where you will spend the day shopping before the gala tonight."

"Oliver you didn't need to do that."

"I did. Thea is angry with me, not you and so it's wrong for me to destroy your friendship for our fake relationship."

"Does she know?" she asked. "That this is fake." She gestured between them.

"No, and honestly I think right now it's probably better to keep that between us because if she thinks I'm using you then it won't be worth me living," he joked a little but also held a serious tone.

"But if I explained," she answered.

"She'd still be mad Felicity, and rightfully so but I kind of don't want her to be more mad at me right now," he replied, letting his shoulders sag. He looked down when he felt her taking his hand.

"Then we don't tell her," she responded.

"You know I do think the touching is all us by the way, I don't think that's fake," he answered. "I didn't want to touch you last night just because we're in a fake relationship Felicity. I touched you because I care about you, and I wanted to comfort you." He left out the part of how he just felt better touching her but her cheeks had flushed slightly, and her eyes widened anyway.

"I care about you too," she replied.

"So it's okay for me to touch you anytime?" he asked.

"Within reason," she replied with an adorable smile. "But I did mean what I said last night Oliver."

"Which part?" he asked.

"That we can share the bed," she answered an adorable blush spreading over her cheeks.

"If you're sure."

"Yes I'm sure," she clarified rolling her eyes playfully.

"Well if you ever change your mind- " she playfully swatted his chest. "Oufff."

"As if that hurt those abs of yours," she said without thought and her eyes widened. "Not that I noticed how ripped you've gotten, or stared at them last night or anything-"

"Felicity." He chuckled. "It's fine, you're allowed to stare I have been walking around topless," he answered with a shrug.

"I am aware," she replied, dipping her head but unable to hide her bright red cheeks.

"Just so you know," he said standing up, "I'm also aware of you too." He added a wink before he walked over to the bathroom. "We better get ready for breakfast," he called glancing behind him to see her watching him.

"Yes," she replied absently as she nibbled her bottom lip.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want something to eat?" he asked staring at her as she sipped her coffee.

"I wouldn't argue if you gave me some of your pancakes," she teased and without even thinking he stabbed a fork full holding it up to her. She stared at it, then him for a second before she leant forward and took the bite right off his fork. He watched as she licked her lips from the sticky syrup remnants.

"You do know I could have ordered you some, right?" he asked.

"I know, and I am happy to pick at yours and have my coffee."

"You do realise I can afford to buy you food," he stated.

"Oliver-" she started but he interrupted.

"No, I know you do not like being paid for but you are my guest. Yes, I am paying you to tutor me, which by the way is actually helping, but staying here, attending galas and events that is all extra, you did not come for. So I am paying for your outfits today, and I will tell Thea not to look at prices, just to get things you are comfortable in. So please let me do this, I insist, I plead, hell I'll beg."

"But why?" she asked.

"Why not?" he answered with a grin and shrug. "That's the better question." She sighed looking around the semi private space, she looked awkwardly at her drink when something caught her eye. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she mumbled looking into her coffee.

"Talk to me, please. If we're gonna do this whole thing together we might as well do it as honestly as possible." He reached over prising a hand from her coffee mug to hold it.

"People are staring," she answered still not meeting his gaze.

"Ignore them," he replied squeezing her hand.

"That's easier said than done."

"Hey." He pulled her hand so she looked at him. "They're probably wondering how a guy like me ever landed an amazing girl like you."

"Hahaha," she replied sarcastically. "We both know they're whispering about how I don't fit in with your world, that someone like me doesn't belong with someone like you... I'm out of place by your side and everyone can see that."

"No," he replied sternly. "No. These people mean nothing to me Felicity. You do. You're my friend, I care about you and as long as I say so, you will forever be by my side." He watched her eyes widen, she seemed to pant slightly as she swallowed. Her lips came out to lick her lips as she placed her coffee cup down.

"Maybe I should stop dressing like this." She gestured to herself.

"Felicity Smoak, listen to me, you do not need to change for anyone but especially not for me, my family and these random strangers. You will look gorgeous whatever you wear."

"No I just meant the darkness, doesn't really reflect my personality anymore," she answered with a small shrug.

"Whatever you decide I'll support you 100 percent, but you don't need to change for anyone," he repeated giving her a stern look.

"I know and thank you," she replied giving him a soft smile as she held his hand a little tighter.

"I'm sorry."

She frowned. "What for?"

"For making you think that you need to change, for the press and people staring. I should never have put you in this position-"

"Oliver stop it. I chose to do this, I could easily have said no," she answered looking at him. "So you don't blame yourself for a decision I made."

"Yeh but you didn't realise what it entailed."

"I don't think we both did," she said with a soft laugh. "But we're here now, and we'll just deal with it all together, right?"

"Yes, I know this isn't real. But that doesn't mean we can't deal with this together."

"So we'll treat it like adults, talk to each other, be open and honest."

"Open and honest," he repeated with a nod.

"Oh come on you two, you don't have to be all lovey dovey in the middle of here," Thea's voice broke through and instantly Felicity pulled back. Her cheeks were flushed as she looked down at her lap. "I was joking," she added quickly, going to sit beside Felicity. "I'm so sorry Fliss."

"I'm sorry too," she replied.

"No I really am happy for you, the both of you, it was just a shock and with Chase breaking up with me... it hurt."

"I'm so sorry," Felicity added instantly. "But I'm not going anywhere, nothing's changed not really, you just have to share me a little more."

"Well hey, maybe one day you'll be my sister-in-law," she squealed with excitement and the sheer shock on Felicity's face had Oliver speaking.

"Thea," he scolded.

"Oh please, we all know you aren't going to get anyone better than Felicity," she answered.

"Well that's true," Oliver mused out loud as Felicity just stared between them. "Anyway, I have to go to work. So take good care of her, and here." He pulled his wallet out his pocket, dropping a few bills on the table before holding his credit card out to Thea. She took it without even a pause. "Buy her anything she wants, or even things she protests about," Felicity glared at him, "just have fun and don't worry about anything."

"Yes, boss," Thea said with a mock salute. "Although you might want to call off the guard dogs." She nodded towards Diggle and another security man stood by the door.

"They are not on me, they're mom and dad's choice. Dig will be coming with me and you'll hardly know he's around."

"Plus picture him in the middle of the women's clothes shops," Thea added jokingly trying to ease Felicity's clear nerves.

"Exactly," Oliver said with a smile. "Right ladies, I'll see you later, have fun." Oliver stood up putting his wallet away and buttoning his suit jacket up.

"Aren't you going to give her a kiss?" Thea asked as he made to step away.

"No, no you really don't have to," Felicity insisted, seeming uncomfortable. Oliver didn't even bother as he leant down to her, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"If you need me, I'm a call away," he whispered into her ear before placing another kiss to her cheek. He deliberately pressed his stubble to her, rubbing it against her skin before he pulled back slowly, looking into her eyes. They had darkened slightly, a light flush covered her cheeks as she had her bottom lip between her teeth. He looked down at her lips, then back to her eyes. He truly did want to lean down and capture her lips. He didn't know why, he hadn't felt this strongly before for a simple kiss.

"Jesus, you two really are bad! Mom wasn't lying about the heart eyes," Thea mumbled at the side of them. Felicity's eyes and head dropped from him in an instant.

"Very funny Thea," Oliver replied teasingly. "I'll see you both later," he added before waving them off as he made his way over to Diggle and his acquaintance.

"Oliver," Dig said with a nod. "We heading to QC?"

"Yes, but I have one stop first."

"Alright." He nodded.

* * *

The shop had an air of snobbery to it the moment he walked in. There were women all dressed immaculately stood behind the counter, arranging clothes, talking to clients but he saw the moment they all realised he had walked in.

"Mr Queen," A redheaded lady said. "We were not aware of anything on order for your family."

"Truthfully, Miss?"

"Stacey, call me Stacey," She answered with a smile.

"Stacey. Are you the manager?" he asked.

"I am indeed, Mr Queen."

"Well, the Queen family will no longer be ordering anything from your shop in future."

"Excuse me?" she stammered out looking completely flabbergasted.

"My girlfriend came in here yesterday looking for a gown for a gala tonight and she was refused service by your staff. I don't know what training you have here, but regardless of anything, every person should be treated equally." He stood a little straighter. "My mother was very displeased to hear of this indiscretion."

"We can fix this," she answered. "We can have a beautiful gown ready for tonight-"

"Stop," Oliver stated, standing straight. "My girlfriend has no intention of stepping a foot in your establishment again because she isn't your clientele. In future you should train you staff not to judge those who walk in wanting help."

"I'm sorry Mr Queen, we can make this up to you."

"You really can't. My mother has the ultimate decision, but for me and my girlfriend, we won't ever be returning and I think you should be thankful she didn't want to drop a formal complaint to your head offices." He didn't need to say more, he merely turned on his heels and headed to the exit.

"Mr Queen!" He heard her calling but he didn't look back as Diggle opened the door for him and they stepped out.

"That was brutal man," Diggle said as they walked to the car.

"And you wouldn't protect your wife like that?" he asked.

"How'd you-"

"Wedding ring might not be on but there's a mark there," he said gesturing to his hand.

"I'd do anything to protect her, and truthfully I probably would have been less pleasant than you," Diggle answered with a laugh.

"Well there we go then," he replied with a shrug.

"You really do love her," Dig said as they got to the car. Oliver stopped dead in his tracks. He liked Felicity, and he cared about her but no, this was not love. They weren't even a couple, not really, this was all for pretend, wasn't it? "You alright, man?"

"Yeh," he answered absently.

"You haven't told her have you."

"Huh?"

"How you really feel about her?"

"Dig, it isn't that simple. This is new, and I don't want to stuff up everything-"

"Telling her you love her isn't going to do that."

"But what if I don't?" he asked unsure of himself because really, he couldn't be certain.

"Well then, I guess you have this summer to figure it all out," he replied with a shrug as the pair got into the car and Oliver had a lot of things to figure out.


	6. Unintentional Discovery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Okay so this is my contribution to the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon on tumblr arranged by @thebookjumper, so this is my multichapter fic using the prompts. Firstly thank you everyone for the support! I really struggled with this weeks prompt, I don’t know why it just didn’t seem to flow right… so I apologise for that! But I hope you enjoy it regardless :) x

Oliver glanced at his watch. 4.28pm. The meeting had over run and now he needed to rush, so he got back to the mansion to make sure Felicity had, had a great day before they had to be at the gala for 7pm. He wasn't paying attention to anything around him until he stepped into the entrance of his office. There was a blonde woman sat at his desk, her long hair covered her face as she typed quickly across the keyboard without even glancing at it.

"Excuse me-" His words died on his lips as she instantly turned her head towards him. He recognised her immediately. The woman sat before him mere hours ago had black hair with purple streaks, she had been dressed in dark colours but now, now she was blonde in a bright purple dress. She had a purple cut out over her chest and she was lightness personified. "Felicity," he uttered breathily. She froze in place looking completely bewildered.

"I-I was just," she bit her bottom lip, "I wanted to surprise you." She gestured to her hair. "But when I sat down I caught your mouse and the screen lit up. I couldn't help but notice the page and the figures didn't add up. They don't make any sense. So I reworked it over and over, but it just-it's wrong. Really, really wrong. I know I shouldn't be snooping but I'm going to be working here soon, and I don't want you to be involved in anything and I just started to look into stuff-"

"Felicity, breathe," he answered. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him not wanting Diggle or anyone else to overhear this conversation. "It's okay. I've been worried about those figures too but my dad told me it was nothing to worry about," he tried to reassure her but he saw her frown deepen.

"These are something to worry about," she replied instantly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, walking to stand beside her.

"I can't be sure, but there is a lot of money being redirected to the Applied Science division, it's all filed under something called The Swarm."

"The Swarm?" he asked with a frown.

"I don't know, the files deeply encrypted but the only names associated with it are your fathers and Malcolm Merlyn's names," she answered, searching his face nervously.

"Can you decrypt it?" he asked.

"I-I can try," she answered anxiously.

"You don't have to, I don't want to put you in an awkward position," he replied placing his hand on her shoulder. He saw her taking a shaky breath before she glanced up at him.

"It's just this could lead us down a path neither of us have thought about," she whispered just staring at him.

"Huh?" he replied, unsure what she meant.

"I meant something illegal," she answered looking rather sheepish.

"Well if that's the case, then we'll deal with those consequences," he replied seriously but she still looked rather nervous. "Listen, I don't trust any other person with all this information, and you have to believe me when I tell you, yes this is my family's company but if anything illegal is happening I won't stand for it."

"I didn't doubt you on that for a single second, Oliver," she answered.

"Then what it is?"

"If we go down this rabbit hole, it might destroy the very life you lead, not to mention your families," she answered pulling her gaze away from his.

He frowned down at her, unsure where all these words were coming from. "Felicity, it can't be that bad-"

"Don't say that," she replied. "If a file is that badly encrypted, and money is basically disappearing off the books then they're hiding something bad."

"I understand what you're saying."

"I don't think you do," she answered with a sigh.

Instantly he squeezed her shoulder again which drew her eyes back to his. "Talk to me," he whispered.

"My dad left when I was young because he's a criminal, Oliver." She took a deep breath. "He committed some horrible crimes by using his computer skills, and I know what it's like to have your family torn apart because of something criminal."

"Felicity, I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

"It's not exactly something you talk about," she mumbled.

"I am listening, I swear I am, but if this is something really bad then my mom and Thea deserve the truth, right?" he asked. "Because that must have been hard to find out."

"Well when the FBI are knocking your door down, the day after your dad disappeared, trying to find him, yes it would have been better to know beforehand."

"Exactly," he answered, squeezing her shoulder once more.

"It might take me awhile to decrypt it," she answered.

"Well we have the gala tonight, so don't worry about it. I'm sure it can wait a few days or as long as you need," he replied honestly.

"Are you sure? Cause this might be a big thing, Oliver."

He could see the concern and worry in her eyes. He knew this would bother him too but he didn't want to put any pressure on her. "I'm sure. I trust you."

Her eyes flickered away before she replied. "I trust you too."

A knocking came at the door and Felicity looked flustered. "Just save the file on a USB and we'll sort it," he whispered into her ear. "Come in."

"Oliver- oh Felicity, the cars ready," Diggle said softly.

"Thanks Dig, Felicity is just helping me with some figures then we'll be going."

"I'm all done," Felicity announced as Oliver watched her pocketing a USB stick he didn't even know she had.

"Oh well I guess we'll be ready now then," Oliver replied as Felicity stood up.

He placed his hand on her lower back as they stepped out his office with Diggle leading the way to the elevators. "I need to get ready for tonight," she said softly to him with a frown.

"Well you can have the room first if you need it first."

"Oh no, I actually agreed to get changed with Thea. She's putting all the dresses I-you brought for me in the walk in closet," she added quickly. "But I have to get ready with her tonight. Sorry."

"No need to apologise for that," he answered with a grin. "You are allowed to spend time with my sister."

"I know, but we'll probably only be ready just before we have to leave."

"Well then we better get you back," he replied as they stepped into the elevator.

* * *

They were going to be late, which meant the press would probably be in full force tonight. Hell they'd be in full force anyway, all wanting to know the woman he was dating and every detail about her. He couldn't help but look at his watch they should have left 10 minutes ago but whatever Thea was doing, she had insisted needed to be done. He pulled at his simple tuxedo making sure it fit okay.

"You look perfect Felicity," Thea's voice carried down the stairway.

"You have to say that," Felicity grumbled.

"I'm a Fashion student, I know what looks good and what suits you believe me!" she exclaimed. "Plus Ollie, and all the other guys, won't be able to keep their eyes off of you."

"Whatever, Thea," she replied.

Oliver looked up instantly, Thea was walking down the stairs in a long blue gown with cut outs at her sides. She was showing far too much cleavage and skin, for his liking but he knew better than to argue with her. He pulled his eyes up from Thea to Felicity. His mouth fell open. She was in a red floor length gown, it clung to her figure wrapping to one side, and it was covered in sparkling jewels that caught all the light they could as she took every step. He could see she was holding the flowing skirt so as not to trip as she descended the stairs, her silver stiletto heels peeking out as she did so.

Thea didn't say a single word as Oliver never took his eyes off Felicity. He was just soaking her in, her loose blonde curls, her sparkling blue eyes, and then the thigh length slit in the side of her dress caught his attention. She came to stop before him, taller than usual with the heels but still shorter than him.

"Hey," she said looking anxious.

"Hi," he whispered looking her up and down. "You look beautiful," he stated plainly, unable to hide the way it rolled off his tongue.

"See!" Thea butted in. "He said it and he can't keep his eyes off you! But I think we should leave right now because I do not need to see those kinds of looks on my brother face," she added with a grimace before running towards the front door.

He didn't look away in embarrassment because truthfully he wasn't embarrassed at all. Felicity on the other hand went bright red, dipping her head as she made to walk passed him. But that was the worst thing she could have done. The groan escaped his lips before he even had time to catch himself. Her dress was pretty much backless with four thin straps clasped together, it was clear she was wearing no bra and her creamy skin stood out in such a contrast to the red material. She glanced over her shoulder with her eyebrows drawn together before she quickly noted the way he was staring at her.

"Oliver?" she whispered. He couldn't pull his eyes away as he noticed that the material clung slightly to her shapely behind, but it was the two dimples on display at the bottom of her back, right where he knew her ass began, that had him stepping forward. Instantly he placed his hand their, caressing her skin with his fingertips. He could feel the shiver run down her spine as goosebumps erupted all over her skin.

He finally looked in her eyes to see them darken slightly. God he had never wanted someone so much in his entire life. "Felicity," he whispered back as he noticed her tongue peek out to run quickly over her bright red lips. It would be so easy to lean down and capture them, so easy to kiss her and push her up against the opposite wall.

"Goddamn it you two! We're already late!" Thea shouted from outside, clearly not daring to enter.

"We better go," Felicity said not pulling away from his gaze.

"Yes we probably should," he agreed, still unmoving, other than his fingers on her skin. He could see from the corner of his eye the way her chest rose and fell rapidly under her dress.

"COME ON!" Thea shouted, pressing down on the limousines horn. Instantly that broke whatever spell they were under as Felicity turned away and stepped out his touch. Oliver took a few deep, calming breaths before he followed them to the limousine, reminding himself not to sit next to Felicity inside the confined space.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Oliver asked Felicity as they pulled up. The flashes of camera lights could be seen even through the blacked out windows. She looked anxious as she wrung her hands together repeatedly.

"Are you ready?" Thea asked him and that made him frown. "You haven't exactly been in the limelight with a girlfriend for awhile." That caused Felicity to fidget a little more.

"Thea, I am fine," he replied glaring at her, before glancing to Felicity beside her.

"Oh," she realised. "Nothing to worry about Felicity, just ignore everything and focus on Oliver. Then when you get inside just let your magical brain speak for itself."

"It's my mouth I'm more worried about," she mumbled, to which Thea chuckled.

"I wouldn't say that to other people," she replied still chuckling. "Although at least I didn't hear that in the context of you two."

"Well then you'll have to make sure you always knock when you come into rooms," he answered with a shrug. He watched as Thea grimaced and Felicity looked completely stunned.

"You ready guys?" Diggle called.

"Yep," Thea replied for them all. "I'll get out first, they can photograph me whilst you two get out." The back door opened and Thea slipped out with Diggles help.

Oliver was next. He slowly made his way to the open door gently taking Felicity's hand in his.

"I am right here with you," he whispered. He could feel her shaking as he did so. "You look beautiful Felicity, and all these people are going to see exactly what I do. Which is how wonderful you are."

He didn't have time to fully appreciate the stunned look on her face as he stepped out. He stood holding her hand as she so gracefully got out the car. The moment she stood straight he placed his hand to her lower back again, he ran his thumb gently over her skin to calm the clear nerves he felt coursing through her body. He lead them in front of the paparazzi, several shouted asking for her name but she remained silent beside him. He could feel her unease as he leant down to whisper in her ear. "Don't say a single thing, we don't have to answer their questions until you're ready to." She nodded in response looking up at him with a shy smile. He returned it as brightly and as reassuringly as possible, which seemed to ease her as she leant more fully into his touch, seeming to relax even as the press carried on shouting their questions.

"MR QUEEN! IS THIS YOUR LATEST CONQUEST?!" That caused him to freeze, his hand slipped from Felicity as he turned towards the cameras.

"No. This is my girlfriend, and I'd remind you, you're all invited this evening as guests. Which means you should be treating the attendees with respect," he said firmly. He didn't raise his voice, or shout because he knew that's what kind of reaction they expected. Instead he used the knowledge he'd gained from working at QC.

He suddenly turned away when he felt a small hand land on the centre of his chest. Felicity was looking up at him with such wonder and concern that it took his breath away to know she actually cared.

"Come on," she said grasping his arm. "They've had enough of us for one night."

He nodded as she slipped her hand from his chest, his bow tie suddenly feeling a lot tighter before and he followed her close behind up the stairs into the giant hall.

The instant they stepped in they were swept into the throng of people attending the event. Oliver made sure to keep his arm around Felicity just so she felt more at ease, and he didn't lose her in the crowd. But he did doubt he'd ever lose her in her current attire. As the crowd started to thin out in the large room, Oliver lead them to a quiet corner.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at her.

"Yes, are you?" she asked.

"Yes, I just didn't want them to think you were just some notch on my bedpost, you'd never be that Felicity."

"I know that." She chuckled. "We're friends."

His heart screamed it was more than that, that she meant so much to him which startled him as he stared down at her.

"Champagne?" a passing waitress offered from their tray.

"I can-"

"Thank you," Oliver supplied, taking 2 glasses from the tray before she carried on. "A couple of glasses won't hurt and I won't say anything if you don't." He winked as he handed the glass over to her.

She took it, taking a small sip. "Wow, that's amazing," she whispered.

"Never had champagne before?" he asked.

"Nope."

"Well then you are definitely having a couple of glasses."

"Are you trying to get her drunk?" Thea said as she walked over carrying her own glass.

"Double standards considering you have a glass too," Oliver counted.

"Touche," she replied with a wink at Felicity as she sipped her own champagne.

"Just take it easy," Oliver added quickly.

"I do not plan on getting wasted at mom and dads event," she answered. "But I am going to go check out the eye candy." She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Felicity and she couldn't help but laugh in turn. "I would ask if you wanted to join me, but I'm not sure my brothers ego could take it."

"Hey, I'm stood right here," he teased and Felicity smiled at the pair.

"Maybe I'll join you later," she joked back which only caused Thea to laugh harder.

"I'll see you soon," Thea added with a wave of her hand.

"You don't have to stay here with me Felicity," Oliver said softly, keeping a close eye on the people floating around them.

"What?"

"If you wanted to go and spend some time with Thea," he said gesturing in her direction.

"Oh, no," she answered instantly. "I came tonight because it's to help you, so I won't leave your side."

"We're also here for you too, remember all big business guys are here with a lot of IT tech. So this should be a great night to show off your marvellous brain."

"Not sure they'll be wanting to know about my brain in this dress." Her eyes dropped to her chest and he couldn't help but follow her gaze. The desire he felt kept taking him by surprise.

"Regardless of how sexy you dress, your brain will be taken seriously, if you take it seriously," he answered, his eyes dragging back to hers.

"You think the dress is sexy?" she asked, genuinely looking stunned.

"No."

"Oh," she answered dropping her eyes, seeming disappointed.

"No the dress isn't sexy, you are Felicity." Her eyes jumped back to his as her mouth hung open. "You always look sexy. Black hair or blonde, glasses or no glasses, dress or no dress." He watched her swallow hard, he knew he had an affect on her but god he just wanted her so badly.

"Felicity," Roberts voice broke their spell once more.

"Oh, Mr Queen," she answered immediately pulling from Oliver's gaze.

"Felicity, Oliver, I'd like you to come meet some of the investors, inventors, and CEO's," Robert said gesturing for them to follow.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked nervously.

"Yes," Robert and Oliver replied together.

* * *

It was hours later, Felicity had marvelled every person she spoke too. No one believed she was only 19 and soon to be graduating. No one could believe the advanced knowledge she had on all the technology including prototypes, and suggestions to improve many things. Every CEO gave her business cards, every IT person wanted to pick at her brain and even over the sit down meal she discussed the latest technology in cyber security.

He'd stood by her, encouraging her, smiling and reassuring her, trying his damn best to make her realise he was right here for her. She'd not had another glass of champagne wanting a clear head to interact with everyone. They'd spoken to so many people they hadn't had time to appreciate the atmosphere or music or dance floor.

So after all that time on their feet they sat at a table where Oliver had managed to acquire a bottle of champagne and two flutes. He poured them each a glass, as the crowd around them seemed to had thinned greatly. She sipped at the glass letting a small sigh escape her as she kicked off her heels.

"So a champagne lover now?" he asked.

"I could get used to drinking that," she teased back as she stretched her feet out.

"Sore feet?" he asked.

"Curse of stilettos, I suppose," she answered with a shrug and he chuckled.

"Felicity?" Both looked up to see Tommy stood over them. "Ollie?"

"Oh hey Tommy," Felicity said with a smile. "Nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too," he answered. "What are you doing back in Star City?"

"Oh, I'm actually here with Oliver," she answered leaning into his side.

"You are?" he asked looking completely bewildered.

"Yep," she answered. He couldn't help the tension he felt, especially at the way he looked at them.

"Oh wow, I had no idea! I'm so happy for you. Both of you." He beamed, and he genuinely looked like he meant it.

"Tommy, honey-" Laurel stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed who he was speaking too.

"Ollie, hi," she answered. "And you are?" she directed to Felicity.

"Felicity Smoak, this is Laurel Lance. Laurel this is Felicity," Oliver introduced.

"I've heard many things about you Laurel," Felicity said sweetly which made Laurel cringe. "Oh I didn't mean from the break up, or you guys." She gestured manically around." Hell I don't need to know as long as you're happy and we're happy. I just meant I knew about you when I used to live at Queen Mansion. Not now. Before, when I was at school with Thea, when you and Oliver first started dating." She cringed at her own words but she seemed unable to stop herself. "Which of course me and Oliver was not a thing then, this is new. Brand spanking new."

"Felicity," he finally whispered into her ear.

"Why didn't you stop me sooner?" she responded turning to look at him.

"Because I find your rambles cute," he answered honestly and that made her blush.

"Yeh well, I think I freaked out Laurel and Tommy."

"Well actually I think the rambles have gotten better, at least they actually make sense now," Tommy replied with a chuckle.

Laurel merely stood there looking very confused. "So you lived with Oliver and Thea?"

"Only for 2 years from 15 to 17, before I went to college," Felicity answered.

"You went to college at 17?" she asked.

"Yes, Felicity is a certified genius," Oliver said proudly.

"Well you don't need to keep telling people that," she grumbled.

"Yes I do," he answered. "Because you don't. I can be proud of my girlfriends achievements."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm sure you do not need to hear about that," Felicity mumbled. "So how are you two doing?"

"We're good," Tommy answered wrapping his arm around Laurel. "We're really good. We're engaged, Laurels working for the DA, I'm working with my dad and trying to open my own club."

"Wow sounds like you're doing both doing great," Felicity answered.

"Well when you're happy, things just sort of fall into place," Laurel replied. Oliver tensed at the implications of her words, how that was clearly directed at him and he couldn't help but deflate.

"Oh I know what you mean," Felicity answered turning to Oliver, snuggling into his chest. He knew she had noticed his sudden change in posture, and she was trying to make it better but it just made him feel a little worse.

"Well we should be going," Laurel said.

"Well good to see you both," Oliver replied.

"Good to see you too buddy," Tommy replied with an almost sad smile.

"We'll have to all catch up sometime?" Felicity suggested. "We could always double date?"

"Sure," Laurel answered.

"We'll be in touch," Tommy replied. "But we should really be going." His arm tightened around Laurel as they made their way to the exit.

"That was uncalled for," Felicity said turning more fully to face him.

"It wasn't," Oliver mumbled, his head hung low not meeting her gaze. His body froze when he felt her hands on his cheeks lifting his gaze to hers. Her thumbs ran over his cheekbones in a comforting manner.

"You do make me happy Oliver. You make a lot of people happy, and I hope that this summer we can make you happy too," she said staring at him with complete honestly. He nodded letting his eyes close, as he just felt the warm of her skin on his. "Maybe we should go home."

His eyes shot open. "Yeh," he swallowed quickly, "it's been a long night."

"Yes, come on." She grasped his hand, the other grabbing her heels as they stood up.

They made their way towards the exit when a smartly dressed gentleman stopped them.

"Miss Smoak."

"Oh, Mr Palmer," Felicity replied.

"Please as I said call me Ray. I really would like to talk to you about your proposal, and even about possible employment at Palmer Tech."

"Thank you Ray, but it's been a long day and we're heading home."

"Oh of course, well here's my card. We'll have to sort out a meeting," Ray said handing it to her. She moved to take the card but Oliver got it first.

"Thank you Mr Palmer," Oliver added slipping into his jacket pocket with the rest he had been keeping for her.

"Have a good evening Miss Smoak, Mr Queen."

"You too Ray," Felicity replied before they started to head outside. They stopped short at the exit as Felicity made to her shoes back on.

"Oh no need to for that." He scooped her easily into his arms, carrying her bridal style. Her leg fell out from her slit but saved the rest of her modesty as she squealed.

"Oliver," she said with a giggle.

"Hold onto me tightly," he replied as he made to step forward.

"I imagined you saying that under different circumstances." He stopped dead, looking straight into her eyes. "Very platonic circumstances." Her cheeks flushed as she spoke. Oliver couldn't help but wonder about what circumstances she had been thinking. He carried her straight to their awaiting car as she giggled nearly all the way.

* * *

By the time they got back to the mansion, she still hadn't got her heels on so he carried her once more. He didn't put her down again until they entered his room. She dropped her heels as soon as they stepped in. He gently placed her feet onto the floor, allowing her to stand. She smiled up at him, her eyes looking slightly darker but she truly did look happier.

"You can use the bathroom first," he offered.

"Would-would you undo my dress?" she asked turning her back towards him. She pulled her hair over one shoulder before wrapping her arms over her chest.  
He had imagined peeling this dress off her nearly all night. He swallowed thickly forcing air into his lungs as he let his knuckles skim against her skin. She was shaking as he unclasped the first one, and she shivered when he undid the second.

He leant forward, slightly pressing into her back as he whispered into her ear. "There. All done."

She didn't move for a second and it would be so easy to wrap his arms around her, to pull her fully against his chest and kiss down her neck, across her shoulder. But he wouldn't do that to her, she was not another notch on his bedpost. So he stepped back, and he head her whimper at the loss of contact.

"We better get ready for bed," she said softly as she made her way to the bathroom.

Oliver instantly spun to face the door taking deep calming breathes, not watching the sway of her hips as she walked away. He would be sharing a bed with her, he'd be pressed right up against her all night and it suddenly hit him out of nowhere.

He came to realise that he truly did like Felicity. Maybe it wasn't love, not yet anyway, but he realised that this desire he had ran much deeper than lust or friendship, or anything else he'd ever felt. She was amazing, her body, her mind, her soul and he wanted to get to know every single part of her on a level he had never felt before. So nothing would happen, not until he was sure she felt the same way. But at least now he knew deep in his soul he wanted Felicity to be a big part of this life.


	7. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Okay so this is my contribution to the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon on tumblr arranged by @thebookjumper, so this is my multichapter fic using the prompts. Firstly thank you everyone for the support! Sorry this ones a little late, I haven’t had a good week, nor been in a great headspace... so I apologise for the tardiness and I hope you continue to enjoy this story as I twist and turn things :P... 

Oliver groaned as he submitted his first assignment. He'd had Felicity read over it the night before and he had spent his free time at work editing it before sending it. If he passed this then hopefully everyone would understand how seriously he was taking his studies. He stood up from his desk noting the late hour, and that he'd barely seen Felicity today.

He knew she was trying to keep a professional distance after the newspapers were trying to figure out who she was. She didn't want them to gossip more knowing she had been hired at QC too. So he would head down to collect her, so they could relax at home as they had been doing for the week since the gala.

"Hey," Oliver said as he stepped out his office to see Diggle stood staring at him. "What's wrong?" he asked stopping.

"Felicity," he answered.

"What do you mean?" he asked, instantly stepping closer to him as fear ran down his spine.

"She's locked herself in her office. She's ignored me, Roger, even her boss."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he demanded.

"Because you've been busy too, and as far as we can tell she's actually working," he replied with a sheepish shrug.

"It doesn't matter how busy I am!" he snapped before turning on his heels, heading to the elevator. "She's more important."

"Okay, for future reference I shall let you know man," Diggle added following him into the elevator.

They took the ride in silence, Oliver felt nervous and worried. What could have happened? Had she decrypted the file? Was something going wrong? As soon as the doors opened he walked passed the now empty offices, most of the staff had already gone home. He could see a worried Mr Jameson and Roger, Felicity's new bodyguard, stood beside her office door.

"Mr Queen, she says she's fine but she's locked the door," Mr Jameson said rubbing a hand at the back of his neck.

"She seems upset, sir," Roger added.

"I'll sort it," Oliver replied. "Mr Jameson I got this from here, you should head home."

"Of course," he replied with a sad smile before stepping round them.

"Dig, why don't you two wait near the elevators?" Oliver suggested.

"Okay man, but shout if you need us," he replied. Oliver nodded in understanding.

He waited until they were both out of earshot before he knocked on the door. "Felicity, it's me. Come on open the door. Everyone's worried about you." He heard a small sniffle. "I promise I'm alone." He heard the soft click of the door unlocking and the shuffling of bare feet on the carpet. Instantly he pushed it open, shutting it behind himself before turning slowly towards her.

Felicity's glasses were placed on the desk as she sat curled up on her chair. Her hair was in a messy bun, whilst it was obvious she had been crying. Her makeup was smudged, her eyes looked red and puffy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, instantly rushing around the desk and kneeling down before her.

"I'm just being stupid," she said.

"No, don't do that," he answered. "Your feelings matter, so what's caused this?"

"I got a notification," she whispered. "They're talking about me online."

"Who is? What did they say?" he asked, trying to remain neutral but ready to roll heads.

She sniffled rubbing the tears from under her eyes. "Everyone," she grumbled.

"Felicity, I know you're upset but I need you to explain." He ran a hand soothingly over her exposed knee, not thinking about the warmth of her skin but just staring at her intently.

"I was trying to decrypt the file, which by the way is a lot harder than I thought, every time I get anywhere it starts to encrypt itself again. I've never seen anything like it-"

"Felicity, you're going off topic, that can wait. I'm more concerned about you right now," he interrupted. He watched as her eyes widened a little as her teeth chewed her bottom lip like that was the last thing she expected to hear from him.

"Yes-I," she shook her head, "was working on that when I had a notification to say my name had been mentioned in the press, I just set it up to keep an eye on things."

"And?"

"They all know my name, they're all spreading horrible lies about me because my ex decided he wanted some quick cash and he sold stories about me," she answered with a soft sob, clearly trying to hold herself back.

"He did what?" Oliver asked unable to stop the anger coursing through his veins.

"He told them I was a gold digger, I was from a poor background in Vegas and that I had planned to get with you all along," she said sadly. "I swear, I never-I wouldn't-"

"Hey, I know, remember I asked you to come here. And you were a kid the first time you were at Queen Mansion, that wasn't exactly your choice."

"He told them that I'm a cheater, and a liar. That I didn't earn my scholarship, that I slept my way through getting to where I am." He clenched his teeth hard, his hand squeezing her knee as he tried to control the rage building inside him. "He said I'm clearly trying to impress by become just a blonde bombshell, but I'm actually just manipulative. He told them personal stuff about my dad leaving, and I doubt it will take them long to connect the dots to his criminal tendencies." She swallowed hard glancing up at the ceiling. "No one will want to hire me now, no one will want to have me working for them. He just ruined my reputation, and told some really intimate details. Now they're analysing our whole relationship. You and me, I mean."

"I'm sorry," Oliver answered. "I swear to you, we'll fix this. Hell I bet my mom and Thea are already on it. But if you want to end all this now, I won't blame you," he added honestly, because he truly didn't want Felicity's life to be ruined. He didn't want to see her in pain, or know he caused some of it.

She reached out, her hand tenderly cupping his cheek and he couldn't help but lean into her touch. "It isn't your fault," she whispered.

"It isn't yours either," he answered as he glanced up at her.

She gave him a watery smile. "I'll be fine," she replied.

He didn't even think as he reached up taking ahold of her wrist before he turned his head and placed a kiss to the centre of her palm. She gasped, completely taken by surprised as his fingers could feel the sudden increase in her heart rate.

"We're going to go home, we're going to order a takeout of your choice, and we'll lie in bed watching films, eating that. Maybe have a pint of mint choc chip ice cream after," he suggested as he stood up. "And we'll talk as little or as much as you want. It's the weekend now, so no work in the morning."

"Oliver-"

"No buts, no excuses. I am here for you." He held out his hand for her to take. She hesitated only briefly before she took it and he helped her stand.

"But I look a mess," she mumbled grabbing her glasses off her desk.

"You look beautiful to me." Which caused her to freeze once more, her eyes widened as she glanced at him quickly. She didn't respond as she slipped her heels back on but she took Oliver's hand the instant he offered it to her, to leave.

They slowly made their way out of her office, Oliver was by her side. He could tell she wasn't walking with the confidence she usually had. Her head was down and her shoulders deflated. He could see Diggle and Roger eyeing them cautiously as they got closer. Oliver didn't even have to say a word he merely shook his head at the men, and although Roger looked confused Diggle simply nodded before they all stepped into the elevator.

* * *

The moment they stepped foot into the mansion, he told Felicity to go upstairs, to get into her comfiest pjs, order whatever she wanted and put on a film of her choosing as he had some business to attend to first. He found his mother and Thea in the living room, both seething, both surrounded by a handful of people all on their phones.

"Oliver," Moira said softly as she spotted him. "Where's Felicity?" she asked looking around.

"She's up in our room." Our room, god those words just sound so right to him.

"Oh, is she not feeling well?" she asked.

"No, but I'm sure that you already know that," he added motioning to all the people around him.

"Ah, I'd have hoped she hadn't seen what some of them have been saying," Moira replied with a sad sigh.

"We all know it's bullshit!" Thea shouted.

"Thea!" Moira scolded.

"What it's true?" she answered with a shrug. "Cooper's just jealous. He's got a god complex and doesn't like it when things don't go his way."

"It would appear so," Moira answered with a shake of her head. "I hope Felicity knows we don't believe the lies he's telling."

"Yes! As if Felicity is just after your money," Thea added and suddenly Oliver shuffled awkwardly on his feet.

"I just don't want this to ruin her reputation in the business," Oliver answered rubbing a hand at the back of his neck.

"It won't," Thea replied. "Mom is making sure of it. She's threatening to sue half of the broadcasters for defamation and slander. Others, she's managed to get to pull their stories, after they got some information on Cooper."

"Yes, it appears that boy is not at all as innocent as he made out," Moira added.

"Yep, but so the news will hopefully die down."

"And it will not affect Felicity's opportunities in the future Oliver. The people she wowed at the gala last week don't listen to such idle gossip," Moira replied reassuringly.

"But people at QC do," Oliver answered.

"Not those that matter most," Thea replied. "Plus we'll all be here for her."

"Thanks," Oliver replied. "Both of you, I think she just wants to be alone tonight."

"Well that's understandable we'll get back to this," Moira answered with a wave of her hand before turning back to the phones.

"Take care of her," Thea replied giving him a concerned frown.

"Always," he answered.

It was an hour or so later. Felicity had been unusually quiet, eating her pizza before diving into the mint choc chip ice cream. "This is my favourite," she said licking her spoon.

"I know," Oliver replied as he sat with his back against the headboard staring down at her as she was lay on her stomach.

"Do you want some?" she asked.

"I think you deserve it more," he replied with a smile.

"Well I won't argue with you when it comes to mint choc chip." She sighed happily. He could feel something vibrating near his legs and he looked down to see Felicity staring at her phone. She looked a little paler. "I apologise for this," she said glancing at him before hitting the answer and loudspeaker buttons.

"FELICITY MEGAN SMOAK! YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE TUTORING A FRIEND OVER SUMMER! YOU NEGLECTED TO TELL ME YOU'RE DATING OLIVER FREAKING QUEEN," her mom shrieked down the phone, not holding anything back.

"Mom you're on speaker calm down," Felicity answered with a cringe.

"I'm on speaker with who?"

"Me and Oliver," she mumbled.

"OH MY GOD. Oliver!" her mother answered.

"Hi, Mrs Smoak."

"Call me Donna, Mrs Smoak sounds so old. You better be taking good care of my baby girl."

Felicity groaned as Oliver couldn't help but smile. "Of course, ma'am," he replied.

"Good! She's my little feisty genius," she added.

"Seriously mom, stop," Felicity pleaded with a groan.

"Well you neglected to tell me you were dating that fine specimen of man! I mean you did good, baby!"

"Mom, still on speaker." Felicity cringed, her cheeks flushing as she avoided his gaze.

"Oh I know, I'm sure Olivers used to all this attention but he's only got his eyes on you," Donna said easily. "Right Oliver?"

"Yep," he answered and Felicity looked up at him. "She's the only woman I have any interest in." Her eyes widened as she looked completely dumbstruck once more.

"Good to know. Well in that case I'll guess I'll be seeing you both at the wedding."

"Wedding?" Oliver asked.

"Oh yes Felicity's cousin, she's marrying into some rich family in England," Donna replied. "So of course the wedding is in England, in a grand hotel."

"Mom he doesn't need all the details," she groaned.

"Well it would appear he does Felicity, considering you didn't invite him! You were planning on taking that vile ex of yours, so why not take Oliver instead?" Donna suggested.

"Mom..."

"No, I'm sure if I let the company know they'll give me the time off," Oliver answered.

"It's just a day but you can always fly out early and enjoy the facilities, or the hotel room," Donna teased.

"Mom, just no!"

"What with a man like that I wouldn't ever leave my bed," Donna exclaimed happily. Oliver couldn't help but chuckle.

"Mom, we're going bye."

"Sweetie, I'm only teasing."

"Night mom."

"Night sweetheart, remember I love you and don't listen to idle gossip. You know us Smoak women are made of strong stuff," Donna replied.

"I love you too mom."

"Goodnight, Oliver."

"Night, Donna."

With that Felicity hung up with a groan as she dropped her face onto her arms. "Could the ground please swallow me up right now?" she mumbled.

"Felicity, your mom's fine," he replied with a smile. "It's quite refreshing actually."

She glanced up at him with a skeptical look. "You call it refreshing, I call it nosey."

"She just cares," he replied leaning forward. "We all do."

"I know, thank you,"

"You never have to thank me," he answered with a smile. "My mom and Thea have been sorting things."

"They really didn't have to-"

"They wanted to," he replied as she sat up and moved to sit beside him, slightly leaning into his side. "They care about you Felicity, as do I," he added as she handed him the ice cream.

"I care about you all too," she admitted, encouraging him to share the ice cream.

He took a few spoonful's before handing it back to her. "You know, you can tell me anything. Good or bad, I will happily sit here and listen to anything you have to share," he said staring down at her.

She messed with the ice cream before placing it on the night stand. "You don't have to come to the wedding you know?" she replied, clearly deflected from his previous statement.

"A trip to England, why would I pass up that opportunity?" he asked jokingly.

"You could go whenever you wanted."

"True, but this is with you," he replied with a shrug.

"Oliver," she replied skeptically.

"What? I enjoy spending time with you Felicity," he answered honestly, and she looked up at him with her big bright eyes. "I really do, I'm not just saying that. Work, revision, watching a film, anything as long as I'm with you, I'm happy." Her eyes widened further and he could feel his own cheeks flushing. "I would happily be your date if you wanted me to be?"

"D-D-Date?" she stuttered with a flustered sigh.

"Well it's a wedding." He ran a hand nervously at the back of his neck. "And we are in a fake relationship, soo?"

"You want to be my date?"

"Of course I would. You're super smart, and incredibly sexy. You're brilliant, bubbly and bright. You just-you bring out the best in me, you make me want to be better."

Instantly her confusion eased and turned into a brilliant smile before she leant her head on his shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" he asked.

"Trying to make me feel better with saying all that."

"Oh," he answered. She didn't believe him. He'd told her exactly what he thought and she didn't believe him.

"You know I thought Cooper, my ex was a nice guy," she said randomly, instantly making Oliver tense. "He was at first actually, until he used my codes to commit a crime and landed me in trouble."

"What sort of trouble?" he asked tentatively. He felt her whole body freeze as he watched her eyes flutter briefly.

"It was nothing, not that would affect my record or anything. But it was illegal, he got arrested and in handing me over as the creator, he got away scott free," she admitted with a sad sigh.

"But what about you?" he asked unable to hide his concern.

"They let me go," she mumbled a little too quickly.

"Really?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes. Cooper was made to leave MIT though, they thought it best he no longer attend after he used my code to divert funds."

"Too himself?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, and his friends," she whispered.

"And then he blamed you for it all," Oliver replied with a shake of his head.

"Yep, and when I finally confronted him, he didn't even apologise. He told me that it was expected of someone like me."

"Someone like you?" he asked confused.

"From Vegas, a poor little kid from a single mom who was a cocktail waitress. I wouldn't equate to much in this life."

"And with your father, that hurt, I bet?" he asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"He didn't know much about my dad, you're the only person I've ever told," she admitted.

"You can tell me anything, without judgement Felicity. I can't say anything with my past antics," he answered.

"Thank you, Oliver," she whispered before a yawn escaped her. "You know I'm here if you need to talk too."

"I know," he answered as she fidgeted to get more comfortable beside him.

"Good," she added before they fell into an easy silence, both tired from a long day.

* * *

_There was blood everywhere, it was gushing out of her. He pressed onto the wound trying to remember his training, trying to remember everything but with his alcohol infused brain it all just disappeared.  
_

" _Hey," her soft voice completely caught him off guard. He glanced down to see her skin turning pale but she was looking right at him. Her hand landed on top of his, pressing down. The rest of the panic around them disappeared as he watched the woman in his arms slowly fade away. But then it suddenly changed, all the screaming, all the panic came rushing back.  
_

" _SHADO!" A man bellowed as he dropped to the floor taking her from Oliver's arms. She was limp, the police surrounded them all. "This is your fault kid!" the man screamed at him. He looked down to see the chaos around him, deep red blood covered the floor and himself. There was smashed bottles, flashing police lights and everything just felt too much. Too much pain, too much loss._

"Oliver?" Felicity whispered bringing him out his nightmare. He bolted up and out of the bed. She knelt there looking so completely confused. He spun away from her gaze, walking towards the window. He took several deep breathes. He hadn't had a nightmare in years. No, that was a lie. He hadn't been capable of having nightmares with the drink and drugs he had been taking back then. But he hadn't had one so realistic in a long time. He let his chin drop to his chest as he desperately tried to control his rapidly beating heart. He could feel Felicity's presence behind him, feel the nervous energy bouncing off her. "Oliver? Are you okay?" she asked unmoving.

"I'll be okay," he answered leaning against the window. He was stunned when he felt arms wrap around him, a body sliding against his as she forced herself between his arms and looked up into his face.

"Talk to me," she replied. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

"Felicity I-I can't." He stepped out her grasp, needing some distance. He didn't want to taint her with his past.

"I'm going to sit right here." She placed her hand on the window seat before sitting down. "If you want to sit beside me, sit the other side of the room, lie in bed, whatever. I don't care as long as you talk to me. Because something's wrong."

"Felicity..."

"No. I'm right here. Just like you said. Good and bad. I'm here for it all."

Oliver swallowed thickly as he held her gaze for a second. Her determination and honesty startled him slightly as he leant tentatively against his bed. "I killed someone," he said plainly, avoiding her gaze. He waited for the inevitable gasp, the questions, the confusion but instead he was met with silence. He looked up to see her simply waiting for him. "I killed someone," he repeated.

"Right..."

"You don't believe me?" he asked.

"It's not that, I need more," she said softly. "I need you to explain it to me."

"What more is there to explain?" he shouted. "I killed a man!" He felt the adrenaline from his nightmare rush through him as he clenched his fists. He looked up expecting to find Felicity scared, maybe even recoiling from him but she wasn't.

"Okay," she said softly, her hand twitching like she wanted to touch him instead.

"Why are you so calm about this?"

"Because I'm not afraid of you, Oliver. I never have been and I never will be," she answered with a shrug and that hit him hard. He held back a sob as he felt his emotions swirling inside of him like a tornado.

He gravitated towards her without thought, instantly wrapping his arms around her. "Felicity," he whimpered and she held him just as tightly back.

"It's okay, Oliver," she said softly. "It'll all be okay."

He didn't know how long they stayed that way, wasn't fully sure who let go first, or who moved them but all he knew was, he was now sat in the window seat with Felicity sat between his legs. Her back was to his chest with his arms around her waist as she had her hands over his. They looked out onto the darkened grounds, as he let her soft caress soothe him.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked tentatively.

"Remember when I passed the Law Enforcement Entry exam?" he asked.

"That was the summer I went to see my mom about going to MIT."

"Yeh, well when I had confirmation I could go to the police academy as well as being accepted to 3 different universities, Tommy threw a massive house party," he replied.

"How did I not know about that?" she asked.

"Because of what happened," he admitted with a shaky breath. "I went on a beer run, I wasn't stupid enough to drive so one of the sober guys drove us but I knew this perfect store in the Glades that didn't care about checking ID. Stupid I know."

"Hey, you were young," she answered with a shrug.

"Yes, but I should have known better, especially with going into the police force."

"Nobody is perfect," she mumbled her head dropping slightly. "Believe me, everyone makes mistakes and choices they regret."

"Yes," he agreed, feeling her tense slightly but she quickly pushed passed it continuing to caress his skin.

"So what happened?" she asked again.

"I went in, headed straight for the alcohol. There was a woman in with a crying baby she was trying to settle, another lady who was grabbing a bottle of wine and the guy behind the counter. Just typical everyday people at 11pm." He stopped a second to collect his thoughts, focusing on her soft skin touching him. "I grabbed a crate, followed the women with the wine when two men came rushing in. One had a gun, the other a knife."

"So they wanted to rob the place?"

"Yes, they demanded money from the cashier. The man with the gun pointed it to his head. The man with the knife turned on us demanding money. I didn't think as the woman with the baby became hysterical. I dropped the crate, making sure to stand in front of her but he lunged at us." He reached round moving her hand over the very thin marred line on his forearm.

"He cut you?" she whispered. her fingers running over and over the scar, she'd clearly never paid that much attention to before.

"Yeh, but it was stupid. If I hadn't have moved then none of what happened would have followed," he answered sadly.

"What happened?"

"The other woman, I later learned was military trained. She managed to kick the knife out of the hands of the guy before swinging and swiping the guy with the guns legs from under him."

"Wow."

"Yeh, I managed to tackle the knife guy having no knife. I landed a few blows, knocking him out before I looked up see the woman and man struggling with the gun. It was being held all over the place, every direction and I just jumped to my feet. I stepped back knowing the lady with the baby was still there and that seemed to be the same moment the woman remembered her too." He kept his gaze straight as he felt Felicity's eyes turn up to him. "She stepped back trying to defend us, and the gun went off as she landed a heavy punch. The gun flew across the floor towards us at the exact same time as she fell into my arms and we fell to the ground."

"He shot her?" she mumbled.

"There was so much blood, so much," he whispered. "I was too drunk, I didn't-couldn't save her."

"But that wasn't your fault. You didn't kill her."

"No, but I killed him," he answered. "He went scrambling for the knife, whilst his friend regained consciousness and when met with the scene before him, ran. I didn't even register as I picked up the gun. He turned towards us all, knife in hand and I released two bullets right into his chest," he said it so coldly, he didn't even recognise his own voice. "I watched that man fall to the ground. I watched as the woman in my arms, her name was Shado, started to grow weak. She held my hand as we pressed onto her wound but it was futile, her skin was paling quickly, no medic in sight and slowly I watched as the light slipped from her eyes. She died."

"Oh Oliver," Felicity whispered, her hands still touching him.

"My parents made it all go away. It was not good to be seen drunk and having shot someone. It was ruled self defence, and the other man was never found. He was never brought to justice," he replied unable to stop his jaw clenching.

"You parents basically paid for it to go away?"

"Yes," he replied shamefully. "I decided that I didn't deserve to be a police officer, I couldn't protect that woman, I couldn't get justice for her," he took a shaky breath, "I went to college, I did drugs and drank to forget all of it. I pushed everyone I loved away, and I hurt them because I was hurting."

"Did you get help?" she asked.

"After my 3rd college, yes. I stopped drinking, and doing drugs. I actually asked for help, and it worked. I got clean but I got kicked out the last college because I just couldn't keep up," he answered. "I have to live with all my actions, Felicity."

Instantly she spun in his arms, kneeling between his legs as she grabbed grasp a cheek in each hand. "Listen to me, that ladies death wasn't your fault."

"Her name was Shado, she was meant to be getting married that week. She'd come back off tour with her boyfriend. He wouldn't agree with you," he replied sadly. "He was distraught, I can still remember how he pulled her from my arms and how he screamed her name. The nightmares, they aren't constant, hell this is the first one I've had in a long time but-"

"They're a part of you. They might always be, and you have to live with that." He nodded sadly as he felt her thumbs running over his cheekbones. "That's fine Oliver, but you need to realise you're not alone, and you most certainly aren't done fighting this."

"What?"

"I'm here, and I will be as long as you want me," she said without thought. "And yes, you can't forgive yourself right now but I'll be here to forgive you. To remind you of the great man you are." She moved a hand from his cheek to his chest, right above his beating heart. "To keep fighting for things in life."

"Thank you," he replied, his eyes glancing to her lips and back to her eyes. She stared at him, like really stared at him, like she could see his soul.

"I understand why you didn't become a police officer, but you were so passionate about it, and I know you hate the business side-"

"Let's not have this conversation tonight," he practically begged.

"Okay, but we will have it. Because I don't want you to waste your life being miserable, doing something you don't love." He merely nodded in response completely blown away by her tenderness.  
Then his heart stopped and his lungs ceased as she leant up placing the softest of kisses to his forehead. He leant into her touch, a small sigh escaping his lips at the feel of her against him. It would be so easy to look up and capture her lips, but he didn't need that. Not right now, all he needed was her. So when she pulled back, he stood up.

"Let's get back to bed, it's been a long day for us both," he said holding his hand out for her to take. Without a beat passing she took it, slipping from the window seat following back to the warmth of the bed.


	8. One More TIme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Okay so this is my contribution to the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon on tumblr arranged by @thebookjumper, so this is my multichapter fic using the prompts. Firstly thank you everyone for the support! So I genuinely wasn’t sure where I was gonna go this time, and I have in fact surprised myself with this one :P, so I hope you enjoy. I will say, I am still ill, so this chapter is shorter, and edited but probably not to the best of my ability, but I hope you enjoy it still x

Oliver stared at his computer screen in disbelief. He didn't expect Felicity to tell him everything but this hurt. He scanned the article: _lovers paradise lost. All not as it seems in the budding relationship._

Then his eyes landed on the photos, the photos he had stumbled upon after hearing some of QC gossiping. Felicity had been out to lunch with Ray Palmer. In the photos she was laughing and smiling at him as he held her hand. He felt his heart constrict. He had no claim over her, not really, he liked her, and they were in a fake relationship but that was it. But it still hurt. It still felt like a betrayal. He knew he needed to get away from QC for a bit, he'd basically done all his paperwork so he decided he'd leave early.

"You alright man?" Diggle asked as soon as he stepped out his office.

"Yes, I've done for the day."

"Do you want me to see if Felicity has finished t-"

"No need," he interrupted, heading towards the elevator. "Roger can drive her."

He felt Diggles gaze on him. "Okay," he replied not sounding convinced. "So back to the mansion?"

"Yep," he replied.

"You do remember your mother is throwing a party tonight?" Diggle asked as the elevator doors opened and they stepped inside.

"Oh crap," he mumbled. "I totally forgot."

"So do you still want to go back?"

Oliver thought about it for a quick second, knowing if he was seen he'd be roped into helping out. He sighed. "Yes, I want a quick workout before all that, so sneaking me in isn't an option but I'll try to avoid it all."

"Okay," Diggle replied with a chuckle and they rode the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

Oliver had somehow managed to evade his mother and Thea, the house had been full of people decorating, cooking, cleaning and just trying to make the party a success. He'd gone to the gym, throwing himself into it all at full throttle. He needed to relieve some stress, tension and anger if he was to be around Felicity for the next few hours. He'd put his phone on silent, turned up the music in the gym and just worked his body.

He'd worked up such a sweat he'd removed his shirt and stayed in his shorts before stepping up on the treadmill, his mind focused on his breathing and routine rather than her. Which is why he never heard the door open, never noticed her small frame until she stopped his music.

"Hey!" he shouted turning his head and he nearly fell from the machine when he saw her there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hey to you too," she replied with a glare.

He slowed the treadmill down so he could speak more properly but not stop dead. "What do you need Felicity?" he asked trying to hide the hurt and anger in his voice.

"Well how come you've ignored all my calls? How come you left me at QC? And how come you're in here whilst I've been helping your mother?"

He took a deep breath, not wanting an argument. "My phone is somewhere over there, on silent. I didn't leave you at QC, you had Roger and I had finished early. As for helping my mother, that is your choice as mine is being in here."

She glared at him harder, if looks could kill he'd be 6 foot under ground. "What's going on?" she asked dropping her arms with a small frown.

"Nothing," he replied too quickly.

She raised her eyebrows skeptically. "You don't need to lie to me."

"And neither do you me."

"What-what's that supposed to mean?" she asked looking a little shocked.

"I know you went on a date with Palmer," he stated as he finally eased off the treadmill. He didn't glance at her as he grabbed the nearby towel.

"You-what? I don't- just what?" she stuttered out in clear frustration.

"I saw it all over the news," he replied again still not facing her but rubbing his face with the towel.

"So you believed the press?" she asked sadly.

"Well I don't care about the articles, but the photos were pretty telling."

"Oh," she replied.

He turned to look at her just in time to see her eyes travelling up the length of his torso before they eventually landed on his with a heated look. "I get it, this isn't real," he gestured between them, "but Ray Palmer?"

"What's so wrong with Ray?" she asked her arms crossing back over her chest.

"He's a nice guy, I'm sure, but he's my rival," he stated. "So it looks really bad-"

"You're kidding me right?" she asked.

"What?"

"You think that I would date Ray, whilst I'm supposed to be dating you? I know this isn't a real relationship Oliver, but I at least thought this was a real friendship."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That rather than actually coming to talk to me, you behaved like a caveman, came sulking down here and avoided me."

"I wasn't sulking!" he snapped.

"Sure, whatever," she replied with a shake of her head.

"You were the one who agreed to all this Felicity," he found himself replying without real thought.

"Yes I did. And right now I'm questioning if I made the right decision," she answered.

"Well fine then, just go and be with Ray," he snapped, stomping off to the other corner to grab his belongings.

"You know what, I can't talk to you when you're being like this."

"Fine then don't," he replied not even looking.

"I'll get ready in Thea's room tonight," she said. "Hell, I think I might end up staying with her tonight," she added before he heard the door open and close.

He glanced up to see her form slowly disappearing into the hallway. He sighed sadly, letting his shoulders deflate. He was most definitely not looking forward to tonight.

* * *

Oliver stood at the bar sipping at his whiskey. His mother had insisted on the small party at the mansion, as a way to show the press that what they had said would not be getting to the Queens or Felicity Smoak. It was supposed to be a simple affair, minimal guests, namely the big names in the business world to ease Felicity's mind. But this time a few select press were allowed inside, to converse and take a few photos. However they had be warned, so were on their best behaviour.

Oliver on the other hand was struggling to stop the jealousy rising in his chest as Felicity was dancing with Ray Palmer, for a second time that evening. She had done exactly what she had said, she had left him well alone. She'd barely glanced in his direction, never mind actually conversing with him. Instead she floated around the room impressing everyone once more. She was in a simple floor length pink dress, her hair half down, half up but looking as gorgeous as ever.

"So someone looks a little jealous," Thea teased as she snuck up beside him.

"I'm not jealous Speedy," he answered, not even glancing in her direction.

"Oh yeh and the sky isn't blue," she retorted with a shake of her head.

"Thea," he practically growled.

"What? You're all grumpy because your girlfriend is dancing with your rival. But she's still yours. You could easily go over there and actually dance with her."

"I don't dance," he grumbled.

"Oh please, we both know that isn't true. You're probably the best dancer in this room with all those lessons when you were a kid." He shot her a glare, and she merely chuckled in response.

"Shut it," he grumbled.

"Well I'm not the one sat here brooding," she pointed out. "Especially when there is press around."

He glanced around to see that the press were in fact watching Felicity, and talking to some of the guests. This night was of reassurance to her, and so he had no right to make it about himself. "Yes well, they aren't interested in me."

"We both know they're interested in her, so I and probably them are wondering why you two have been avoiding each other all night?" she asked with a shrug. "I mean it's clearly obvious that you don't like her hanging around with Palmer, but you have to trust her."

"I do trust her," he replied with a frown, because Thea really didn't understand.

"Then how about you go over there?" she suggested. "Show her how well the Queen's move?"

"Thea I'm not going to ruin her night, I've already done that."

"Look at her," she said and he did, "her night is far from ruined, just speak to her and use that charm of yours," she suggested with a nudge.

"Thea it isn't that simple."

"Ollie, nothing is as ever as simple as people think but talking to her, that is simple," she said placing her hand on his arm. "You know, sometimes no matter how scary or painful, people need to hear the truth."

"You shouldn't be this wise for a 19 year old," he commented.

"Oh but I am big brother," she replied with a wink. "Now excuse me, because mom hired the same staff as the gala and I have my eye on a particular handsome one."

He laughed with a shake of his head as she sauntered off to the other side of the room. Oliver stared at Felicity and Ray for a moment, the press had left them as they now chatted happily to his mother and father. The dance was coming to an end as he noticed that Felicity was trying to take a step back from him. So he drained his glass in one gulp and made his way towards them.

"Thank you for a lovely dance Ray, I really must spend some time with other guests now," she said politely.

"Well I wanted to pick your brilliant brain some more, lunch most certainly wasn't enough. How about dinner?" he suggested which caused Oliver's heart to drop.

"Ray I don't think so," she answered. "I work at QC, I'm dating Oliver and I have a year of college left. I am making no commitments to any company."

"Well I'd say you are with working at QC, with Oliver." She pulled from his touch, and Oliver could tell from the way she stood she was angry.

"Excuse me Mr Palmer, I think you've had enough of Felicity's time tonight," Oliver said stepping beside her.

"Oh Mr Queen," he replied looking a little startled.

"Nice to see you as always Palmer," he replied curtly glancing at a clearly annoyed Felicity. "Felicity would you like to dance?" She blinked up at him, her brow knitting together.

"Sure," she answered.

"Well hopefully we'll resume our talks another time Felicity," Ray said as Oliver pretty much swept her away. He twirled them with all the grace he could.

"I thought you didn't dance?" she asked looking up at him.

"I don't."

"Yet you can dance like this?" she replied as his steps just came flooding back and he easily lead her round the small makeshift dance floor.

"I haven't danced like this since I was a kid," he admitted as he twirled her under his arm before bringing her back in again. She sighed before she placed her head on his chest, her hand tightening around his neck as she practically pressed herself to him. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly so no passing person could hear. "I-I struggled with my feelings when I saw those pictures of you and Ray."

She pulled back slightly to look into his eyes as he gently swayed them. "You struggled with your feelings?"

"Yes," he admitted shyly, his cheeks burning as she looked at him in puzzlement. "See the thing is... well I-I like-"

"Oliver, Felicity," Robert said breaking their conversation. "I wondered if I could have a quick word?"

"Yes of course Mist-Robert," Felicity answered pulling out of Oliver's grasp.

"Well it won't take a moment and we can get back to the party. Step outside with me?" he asked gesturing to the patio doors to the garden.

"We can have another dance after. One more time?" Felicity suggested.

"Maybe another time," he replied as he followed behind them as they lead the way, the courage he had, had, slowly faded as the door shut behind them and they stood looking over the patio balcony.

"What did you want dad?"

"Well after the amazing result from your assignment," Oliver could see Felicity looking up at him with proud smile, "your mother and I, as well as the board thought it only fair to allow you and Felicity time off to attend the wedding in England."

"Robert you really didn't need to do that."

"You bring out the best in my son, and my company. You deserve the time off for family occasions. So I called the private jet and they'll have it all prepared for your departure and of course to bring you back too."

Felicity's mouth fell open. "Private jet?" she whispered in disbelief.

"Thank you father. It is very much appreciated and I promise that my studying won't slack either," Oliver replied as Felicity once more looked dumbfound.

"As for your request for Felicity to see the Applied Science division, I'm working on it. It should all be sorted for when you return, and I'll give you the tour myself," he answered standing straighter.

"Wow seriously?" Felicity asked unable to hide her smile.

"Yes Felicity," Robert replied with a smile before it suddenly fell as he looked into the mansion. "Sorry, please excuse me, I need to have a quick word with your mother."

"Of course and thanks again," Felicity replied as Oliver glanced inside to see Moira and Malcolm talking. He frowned as he watched his father rush inside standing beside him mom in quite a defensive manner. "Oliver?" Felicity whispered placing a hand on his arm. He turned his head away and looked at her instead, she had a small concerned frown.

"Sorry, my dad just- I dunno," he answered with a frown.

"He ran off to stop Malcolm Merlyn and your mom talking," she replied for him.

"Yeh, just seems odd."

"Well jealousy clearly runs in the family," she mumbled which drew his attention. She dropped her head, her cheeks flushing. "I didn't mean to say that out loud, clearly something is going off with your dad and Malcolm."

"Yes I know, so the sooner we get you into the Applied Science building to find the source of the encryption the better."

"I'm sorry I can't do more," she whispered.

Instantly he fully turned towards her, his hand reaching for her shoulder and squeezing it gently. "Do not be sorry, you've done more than you could ever know," he answered.

She looked up at him, her eyes shining in the moonlight. "Oliver, what you said in there..."

"I apologise. I'm sorry I behaved as I did when I saw you had, had lunch with Palmer. All I can say is I was jealous. I am jealous, because he understands your brilliant brain in a way I never could. So I realised he would be better for you than me, and I hate to think I'm causing you to be unhappy."

She frowned with a shake of her head. "But you have nothing to be jealous about Oliver we aren't in a real relationship."

He pulled his hand from her shoulder instead running it nervously at the back of his neck. "I-I guess," he took a shaky breath before continuing, "I want that." Her eyes widened. "I want a real relationship with you, if-if you want to too?" he stuttered, nervously shuffling his feet.

"Oliver I-" her words died as the patio door opened and Moira stepped out.

"Oh there you two are!" she exclaimed happily. "The press want a few family photos, and I thought I'd oblige after how lovely they've been this evening."

"Okay mom," Oliver replied as Felicity shut her mouth.

"Well I'm sure they want more photos of the two of you, you look quite the power couple this evening," she stated as they followed her back inside. Robert was stood whispering to Malcolm in the corner looking rather sheepish whilst Thea was stood with the press waiting for them all.

"Nice to finally see you two again," Thea teased as Felicity came to stand beside her. Felicity merely rolled her eyes at her before engulfing her into a giant hug. Instantly a photo was taken, and Moira turned towards the press.

"So I guess the photos have begun?" she asked.

"If that's okay?" The man with the camera said hesitantly.

"Of course, let me just grab my husband," she replied rushing across the room.

"Could we get a photo of the 3 of you? Oliver in the middle," the man suggested.

"Sure," Thea answered wrapping her arm around Oliver, as Felicity did the same on the other side and all 3 smiled as the camera flashed.

"Right we're back," Moira announced with her arm linked with Roberts.

"Okay, so let's get a few group photos," the photographer stated.

* * *

It was about 30 minutes later, once a variety of photos had been taken that they finally asked for Felicity and Oliver alone. He wrapped an arm around her tentatively, as Thea stood there watching.

"Could you guys look anymore uncomfortable? Come on at least look happy," she stated.

"Thea," Oliver scolded as Felicity giggled.

"At least kiss her," Thea encouraged as the photographer stood holding the camera awkwardly. Oliver didn't even bat an eyelid as he placed a kiss to her cheek, the flash dazzled him slightly.

"Thank you-"

"You call that a kiss?" Thea teased interrupting the photographer. "Come on, one more time and actually mean it," Thea insisted waving her hand.

Oliver looked at Felicity, he leant down hesitating briefly so she pressed up and placed a quick kiss to his lips. The moment they touched he wanted more, he wanted to deepen it and pour all the unspoken emotions into it, but he didn't he quickly pulled back. He opened his eyes to see Felicity's cheeks flushed, her pupils blown before he turned to see a stunned photographer and Thea blinking. He turned back to see Felicity staring at him whilst chewing her bottom lip. He didn't think instead, he just did what he wanted. He cradled her head in between his hands as her hands fell to his wrists.

"Oliver," she whispered looking a little stunned.

"One more time," he whispered before he leant down and kissed her more passionately. This time he didn't hesitate in deepening the kiss, he caressed her tongue so tenderly as she moaned softly against his lips. He really did pour himself into the kiss, wishing her to feel exactly what he felt. He pulled back after a few minutes, before placing a quick peck to her lips and pressing his forehead to hers.

"Holy hell!" Thea exclaimed as they both opened their eyes to look at each other. "My god, I think you two need to get a room."

"That's not a bad idea," Felicity answered and her face fell instantly as Oliver tried to hide his shock. "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yeh," he said with a little laugh, his thumbs caressing her cheekbones as they stayed in the same position. "But I agree," he whispered. He felt her body shudder under his touch.

"I swear," Thea grumbled. "At least I had the sense to send the photographer off before he got to photograph that heated display," she complained. "For god sake put her down, or you know at least go to your room."

"Fine," Oliver responded letting his hands slip from her face and instantly taking her hand. "We need to talk," he said to Felicity.

"Oh yeh "talk"," Thea replied with a shake of her head as she walked away. "Just keep it down guys."

"Ignore her," Oliver said as he stared at Felicity who was glancing at her feet. "Felicity?" He tugged gently on her hand. She slowly raised her head, staring at him with a puzzled expression.

"We really do need to talk," she answered.

"Okay, we'll go up to our room," that made her eyes widen, "my room, I mean." She nodded as he lead them away from the party that had started to die down anyway.

They didn't speak as they walked up the stairs hand in hand, but the moment they stepped inside the room she took several steps away from him.

"Oliver, I don't know what's going on-"

"Felicity, I like you," he answered as he shut the door. "I really like you, and I don't want to pretend anymore. I meant what I said. I was jealous of Ray because I want to date you, I want to kiss you, I want to hold you whilst we sleep rather than keeping up this barrier. I just-I want you, I want to be with you."

She stood there watching him, her eyes searching him for something, he had no idea what though. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"Yes. I care about you, I've always cared but since you came here and have helped me, I feel myself drawn to you in a way I have never felt before, ever. I want to get to know all of you, but only if you want it too?" He took a deep breath. "No pressure, I don't need an answer right away, and if it is no, that's okay too-" He stopped dead in his tracks when Felicity placed a hand on his chest. She was smiling brightly up at him.

"I usually talk like that," she said with a chuckle before she leant up and pressed her lips once more to his. The rest of the world faded as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She tasted so sweet, so amazing and he was already getting addicted to kissing her.

He reluctantly pulled back, needing to know exactly what she was thinking. "Wait," he panted against her lips, not letting her go. "I don't want to rush this, whatever this is. I don't want-"

"Oliver, I want this. I want you, I want us."

"You do?" he asked completely surprised.

"Yes. God yes Oliver," she breathed out.

"So this is real now?" he asked.

"I think it has been from the moment I stepped off the plane," she joked.

"Well you smoaked me from the moment I saw you again," he replied holding her closer and she laughed.

"How about we get ready for bed?" she asked.

"Yes," he agreed, finally letting her go.

"And I expect cuddles now," she teased.

"That is a certainty Felicity, I'm not letting you go now."

"I don't have eyes for anyone else by the way," she stated as she walked to the bathroom.

"Huh?" he asked turning towards her.

"Only you. It's always been you," she answered leaving Oliver stood with his heart pounding in his chest that Felicity liked him as much as he liked her.


	9. Pride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: Okay so this is my contribution to the Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon on tumblr arranged by thebookjumper, so this is my multichapter fic using the prompts. Firstly thank you everyone for the support! Sorry this ones late, really life and writes block suck! I got really really stuck on this one, and I genuinely found this prompt hard! BUT onwards and upwards, hope you enjoy it :) x

Oliver leant back in his chair, letting his mind think over the past week, how comfortable it had been to hold, touch, and kiss Felicity whenever he liked. He was beyond happy, and he hoped she was too. Every day at work, every night at home, every study session, every conversation felt easier knowing this was no longer a lie. He liked Felicity Smoak, and they were in a fully committed relationship. He smiled to himself, completely happy before the soft tapping of fingers on keys distracted him.

He glanced over at Felicity, she was staring intently at her laptop screen, typing frantically away as her leg bounced nervously. He had not realised her fears until she had clung to the seat she was in during and after take off. It was only once he had offered her, her laptop she seemed to relax. However, that was hours ago, she was hunched over and looked uncomfortable.

"Felicity," he said softly trying to draw her attention. But it didn't work, she seemed transfixed. He got up from his seat, standing above her, he placed his hand on the laptop leaning it slightly down to catch her attention, without causing any harm.

"Hey, what are you-oh." She glanced up looking at Oliver with a guilty smile. "Sorry, I forgot where we were."

"I thought we agreed no work, and no work talk over this weekend," he said softly.

"I know I did. I just got distracted," she answered as she swatted his hand off her laptop. "I promise I'm just gonna close this down now," she added quickly as she typed a few more times.

"Why don't you talk to me instead?" he asked.

"Talk to you?" she asked in return as she finally left her laptop alone, packing it away.

"About what had you so nervous?" he questioned. "About yourself? I want to get to know you Felicity."

"I'm scared of heights," she blurted out as she shifted awkwardly in her seat.

"Oh," he answered.

"It's why I can't look out the window." She gestured to the drawn one beside her head.

"I see," he answered as he made to grab her hand.

She took it, gently running her thumb over his knuckles before he started to shit to sit with her. "What are you doing?" she questioned.

"I'm sitting with you, if that's okay?" she merely nodded shyly as she sat sideways on his lap with her legs hanging over the armrest.

"So when did you figure out you were scared of heights?" he asked.

"When I was kid, when dad disappeared mom and I travelled around. You know, fresh starts and trying to escape the rumours, saving money etc but in the end we ended up back in Vegas, where it all began," she replied with a shrug. "And I just never have liked heights since."

"Why'd you end up back in Vegas?"

"Because it was the work mom could do for the most money," she replied. "It was only by pure chance that we received information about a scholarship at Star City Prep. Although, I do wonder if my dad was anything to do with that."

He tilted his head. "Why would he want to send you all the way to Star City?"

"Because it has one of the best IT faculties," she responded. "And I obviously decided upon that."

"Have you ever tried to look for him?" he found himself asking.

"No, I've thought about it but no I haven't."

"Okay," he replied as she continued to caress his hand and arm, using him as a distraction. "But are you glad you came to Star City Prep?"

"Well, obviously yes. It lead me to MIT, and to Thea and you," she answered looking him directly in the eye with a soft smile.

"Good, because I'm glad too," he added, leaning forward to place a kiss to the tip of her nose. "I'm sorry you've been through so much, but that lead to the person you are now and I like her."

"You're very cheesy," she teased.

"Yeh but you love it," he replied with a wink which caused her to flush and look away. "So you don't regret your mom uprooting you at 15, coming to a strange school and then ending up staying with us?"

"That was only because of the kindness of your parents. Mom could only stay with me in a hotel for a few months before the money ran out and it was Thea who told your parents," she answered.

"Yeh well, you needed someone and my parents recognised that," he replied placing a kiss to her hair. "We all need someone at some point."

"Yes, that goes for you too," she said quirking her eyebrow.

"You know, with everything with your dad, having to move around and basically being forced to live with us before going off to MIT, and dealing with your ex, and now everything that comes with dating me," he took a shaky breath, "I'm really proud of you."

She turned to fully look at him, her eyes wide as she gave him a timid almost shy smile. "I don't think you should be-"

"Well I am, so there," he replied teasingly.

"You know you should be proud of yourself too, you completely turned your life around, your working hard for the company and your degree now. I'm proud of you," she said softly.

"I wouldn't be where I am right now if it wasn't for you," he replied truthfully and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Honestly Oliver, I haven't done that much," she answered with a shake of her head.

"Just being here for me is enough," he whispered into her ear, instantly he felt the shiver run down her spine.

"Same goes to you," she replied cupping his cheek before ever so tenderly placing her lips to his. He couldn't help but groan as she sucked on his bottom lip before pulling away.

"God Felicity, I wish this private jet had a bedroom," he whispered. She chuckled before a yawn escaped her. "I guess you do too, but for different reasons."

"I'm fine," she answered trying to hide another yawn.

"Did you actually sleep last night?" he asked.

"A little, I just had a lot of work to finish. Plus nervous about the whole heights thing."

"You should have spoken to me about it all, I'm here for you now remember?" he encouraged taking her hand in his again.

"I know, I'm just used to doing it alone." She shrugged a little.

He squeezed her hand. "You aren't alone anymore, and you can always tell me about your day."

"God, you're amazing," she replied.

"You make me amazing," he answered. "Now how about you try to get some sleep?" he suggested.

"How?" she asked. He leant over to the side, pressing a button that caused all the window blinds to close and the lights to dim.

"Right here," he answered patting his chest as he leant the chair back a bit.

"But I'm heavy, and I don't-"

"We'll both sleep," he lied with absolutely no intention to sleep, but truly just wanting to hold her now he could. "And you most certainly are not heavy."

"You would say that," she grumbled laying her head to his chest, right near his heart which he knew was beating wildly.

"I would because it's true." She just shook her head. "Get some rest, and before you know it we'll be in England."

* * *

Oliver blinked when the town car pulled into the driveway of this truly grand hotel. It was in the countryside outside of London, a place he didn't know the name of and honestly didn't really care about. He had fallen to sleep with Felicity in his arms, until they had been woken up by Diggle to tell them they were preparing to land. They'd done everything on autopilot, even letting Diggle drive them to the destination without even having to say a word because the silence was so comfortable.

"So how rich is this guy?" Diggle asked.

"Oh probably as rich as Oliver's parents," Felicity answered with a shrug.

"And so this guy is like a lord or something?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, I don't really know," she replied. "Also Dig, you really didn't need to come all the way to England with us."

"It's my job, no matter where you are," he answered with a smile through the mirror. "Until your parents feel it's safe for you to go it alone, I'll be around."

"Well that sounds rather ominous," Felicity replied with a frown.

"It's just a precaution," Oliver clarified. "Especially now that there is a real chance my dad might be running for mayor."

"Oh really?" Felicity asked looking a little nervous.

"Hey, that doesn't have to affect us," he answered grasping her hand as Diggle parked.

"No of course not, I'm just tired," she mumbled.

"Well how about we go crash in our room for a bit?" He suggested. "The wedding isn't until tomorrow anyway, so it's no big deal."

"Sounds good," she replied absently.

"I'll take your luggage in," Diggle replied as he opened the door for them.

"Thanks Dig," Oliver said. He slipped out first taking Felicity by the hand to help her out.

Their hands remained locked as they stepped inside the grand lobby, the floor shined as the grand open staircase lead to a little balcony and presumably the bedrooms. The reception desk was large and dark in contrast to the paler colours of the room.

"Hello, can I help you?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes, we're here to attend a wedding," Oliver answered stepping towards her.

"Ah I see, and what name is your booking under?"

"Well ours will be under my name," Felicity answered. "Felicity Smoak."

"Ah yes, Mrs and Mr Smoak you're in the deluxe double, and your friend Mr Diggle in the room opposite," she answered reaching for the keycards.

"It's Miss Smoak, and Mr Queen," Felicity replied.

"Oh, I am so sorry," the receptionist answered. "We'll change that on the system immediately."

"It's fine." Oliver laughed. "Don't even worry."

"I'll just go grab the bell boy, he'll take your luggage to your room if the two of you wish to look around? Well 3 of you," she added quickly gesturing to Diggle before handing them their key cards to their rooms.

"Thank you," all the 3 said in unison before she got up disappearing into a room in the back.

"I wouldn't mind being Mr Smoak to be honest," Oliver whispered into Felicity's ear which caused her to giggle a little with a shake of her head.

Just then a shriek bounced off the walls around them, Oliver glanced up to see a small blonde hurtling towards Felicity before engulfing her in a gigantic hug. "Mom, calm down," Felicity replied with flushed cheeks.

"Oh my baby girl!" she squealed. Oliver turned to see a bemused Diggle smiling at him before he mouthed "mom" to him and Oliver nodded in response.

"Mom, cool it," Felicity replied pulling out her grasp.

"Oh Felicity, it's a wedding, there is no cool," she answered with a shake of her head. "So where's this handsome man of you-" She stopped dead as she looked Oliver up and down. "Oh my, you are even more delicious in real life!" she replied, instantly engulfing him in a hug.

Oliver hugged her back awkward as Felicity stood there with her head in her hands groaning. "Mom this is Oliver Queen, Oliver my mother, Donna," she rushed out as Donna pulled back.

"A privilege to have you here Oliver, and well to have you dating my daughter. She's a lucky woman!"

"Mom," Felicity scolded.

"I think Donna, you'll find I'm the lucky one," he replied, stepping closer to wrap his arm around her shoulders.

"Smooth talker too," Donna replied cheerfully. "Oh, and who's this handsome man?" she added turning to Diggle. "Are all your male friends this attractive?"

Felicity groaned. "Mom this is John Diggle. Diggle my mother. He's Oliver's bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" she asked hesitantly as she shook his hand.

"Nothing to worry about ma'am, I am hired to protect Mr Queen and Miss Smoak in all situations, this is all put a precaution."

"Wow, you have some serious muscle," she said squeezing his bicep.

"Mom, John is married, leave the man alone," Felicity answered.

"The bell boy will take all your luggage up now," the receptionist interrupted.

"I'll go with him, just incase. You two don't venture too far," Diggle replied.

"Well you just have to come and check out all the rooms, they're decorating them for Lisa and Charles wedding now," Donna suggested.

"Mom, we were gonna go crash-"

"I haven't seen you in years Felicity."

"Fine," she grumbled as they followed her mother down a corridor.

* * *

When they entered the room, it was bright and magnificently beautiful. There was an arch covered in red and white roses, seats all draped in white with silver sashes in front of it it. In the adjoining room were tables clearly set out for a sit down meal, and in a further room a stage and dance floor. All of it was so elegant and grand in every minuet detail.

"This will not do!" A woman's voice echoed throughout the rooms.

"Who's that?" Oliver asked as a tall brunette came into view.

"That's Lisa," Felicity added. "The bride."

"Who has turned into bridezilla, I warn you," Donna rushed out before stepping forward. "Lisa? Are you okay dear?"

"Aunt Donna!" she exclaimed. "Oh it's just dreadful, the photographer can't get here until tomorrow, the cake is stuck in transit, one of my bridesmaids is in hospital with food poisoning and all the colours are wrong!"

"Oh sweetie, there is a whole day to fix all this," Donna replied reassuringly.

"Who in their right mind gets titanium mixed up with dolphin fin?" she exclaimed with a sigh.

"Huh?" Oliver replied without thought. Instantly Lisa's eyes landed on his with a scowl before she took him in fully.

"You're Oliver Queen," she rushed out.

"Yes, Oliver is Felicity's plus one, I didn't think you'd mind," Donna said.

Lisa glanced between all three of them before looking fully at Felicity. "I didn't even recognise you Fliss!" she exclaimed. "Blonde definitely suits you."

"Erm-Thanks Lisa," she replied. "Oh and I think the dolphin fin looks quite nice, right Oliver?" she asked nudging his side, tilting her head to the silver sashes on the chairs.

"Oh yes, they actually look stunning. Hell this whole place does. Your wedding is going to be gorgeous," he answered quickly and Lisa seemed to melt under his gaze.

"Why thank you," she replied. "I can't believe you never said you were dating Oliver Queen," she directed to Felicity.

"Well it's a recent-"

"Oh we're more than dating," Oliver interrupted. "Felicity is my girlfriend and I'm all hers."

He could see Felicity glaring up at him from the corner of his eyes. "Yes, he's my boyfriend."

"Well I'm glad you're as happy as me and Charles," she said proudly. "He's a good man, a businessman."

"Ah we're not allowed to talk business this weekend," Oliver answered quickly.

"Oh?"

"Yes we agreed, a work free weekend for the both of us," he replied happily.

"I see," she answered as if she was trying to figure out some weird puzzle before her. "I have an idea!"

"What sweetie?" Donna asked.

"Why don't you be my bridesmaid Fliss?"

"What now?" she asked.

"Well my friend was roughly the same build as you, I can have the dress altered and sorted by tonight."

"Lisa that's really kind of you but-"

"She'd love to!" Donna replied for her and Felicity just stood there blinking.

"Well then I'll call the tailor and get it all arranged, you're a lifesaver Fliss! And with that piece of eye candy he'll make the photos a lot more interesting," she teased happily.

"How about we order some champagne for you lovely ladies? On me," Oliver offered.

"You've got a good one there baby girl," Donna added with a wink.

"Well why don't you join us Oliver? I'm sure Felicity would value your opinion," Lisa suggested.

"God yes!" Felicity whispered at his side for only him to hear.

"Of course, I would love to join you," he replied happily.

"Come on follow me," she said walking off, Donna quickly following behind.

"We are gonna regret this weekend," Felicity mumbled as they made to follow them.

"Spending any time with you is never a regret for me, even with bridezilla there," he joked and Felicity burst into laughter. He couldn't help but feel proud of himself for making her laugh.

* * *

It was literally night time by the time they got to their room. They'd spent the rest of the day pampering the bride trying to keep her calm, and Oliver even took a little control making sure the cake was in fact in the hotel, and the photographer would be there first thing in the morning. They ate, laughed, and joked. He'd heard various tales of Felicity growing up, and some embarrassing stories that her mother shared. He heard all about Charles, and his properties around the world. He heard of their luxury yacht trip that was their honeymoon. But truthfully all Oliver cared about was keeping that glorious smile on Felicity's face. So he'd practically carried her to bed when the jet lag had taken hold of her and she had fallen to sleep leaning against his shoulder.

"Thank you," she whispered as he placed her on the bed.

"Never have to thank me," he replied placing a kiss to her head.

"You've been amazing today. You took control over Lisa, and the whole situation amazingly. I'm proud of you."

"I'm proud of you too, you took on the heights, and your family. And it's clear how much your mom loves you, and she is definitely proud of you after all those amazing things she told me."

"Oh you mean my embarrassing moments," she groaned literally pulling her clothes off to get into her pyjamas.

"No, I mean of all those tales of grades, and computer skills. Those competitions, and your awards."

"Oh god she told you all of that!"

"Felicity, she's proud of her daughter," he said getting changed himself.

"Thank god it was only you."

"And Dig, when he turned up."

She groaned as she dropped onto the bed, not even bother to get fully ready for bed. "I swear."

"She loves you," he replied. "And of course she's proud of you so she tells people."

"Well your family is proud of you too."

"Sure," he grumbled as he slipped into bed beside her.

"Don't do that," she mumbled turning over to rest her head on his chest. "Don't sell yourself short. Look at today."

"Then you don't sell yourself short either," he answered.

She shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Well then we both shall be proud of ourselves and each other. Deal?"

"Deal," he answered threading his fingers through hers over his chest.

"Now get some sleep, if today is anything to go by I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be worse."

Oliver merely laughed in response as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer. "Goodnight Felicity."

"Goodnight Oliver."


End file.
